Unnatural Chill
by Fandraxx
Summary: A novelization based off of Icewind Dale. I've thrown in my own twists for some extra depth. Updated at least once a month. No update for October or November, sorry. I will do my best to update the three missing chapters in December.
1. Prologue

"Why would someone need bread so badly? From a little girl no less." Arkinis asked.

Arkinis Leaffall is her name, a ranger by trade. She was pretty straight headed Half-elf. Good is good and evil is evil in her book. She supposedly lived in a local village with her parents. She was pretty handy with a bow and rarely missed. She is the second youngest next to Vexar at age twenty. She is usually seen wearing splint mail although it is usually adorned with small pouches that hang off of her belt and a quiver on her back. Her down to Earth attitude and dark black hair that reaches the end of her shoulder blades, suggest a very serious and tough girl, but her amber eyes suggest a kindness inside her. This is usually seen with her soft voice.

"Because he was an evil cur and I gave him what he deserved." Vexar replied.

Vexar was given his last name, Ironbones because of what happened with his sister and how he mercilessly tracked down her killer. He spent years in the forest worshiping Silvanus. In his eyes, killing that man was a way of bringing back the balance. Ever since that day he's worn a cloak since passing through towns. People thought it was because he didn't want to be seen because of his now well-known status. In reality it was because he hated cities, every part of them. He grew anxious in cities and if anyone were to surprise attack him in a town; he'd be dead in an instant. Vexar is the youngest in the group at age sixteen. His plain, low tone voice and usually half-covered face lead people to wonder what he's really thinking. This isn't helped by his grey eyes and almost never revealed white hair; many have even claimed his hood is because of his neck-length hair. His dark past has lead him to become insistently vulgar, even when it isn't necessary.

"Well I'm sorry about y-"Elaria was cut off by Vexar.

Elaria Spellbinder is a mage who was a great ally to have and a dangerous enemy. She was actually from a rich family but when her castle was destroyed she left for Kuldahar hoping the destroyers of her castle wouldn't find her. She shows a deep fondness for evocation magic even though she isn't an invoker. Elaria currently carries twenty three years of life with her and is quite proud of her half-elven blood. She wears a pair of green eyes with auburn colored hair, she tends to keep her hair in a ponytail that even still reaches the middle of her back. She has a slightly strong voice, although the innocent side of her voice comes out when she lets, as she says, "her guard down"

"Elaria it's not that I don't appreciate…" Vexar couldn't finish his sentence before he put his right hand over his eyes and sighed.

"It's alright laddie; we get it" Hitar assured Vexar

Hitar Shieldbreaker is a human paladin of the god Torm. He is like mentor of the group being the oldest at age forty one. He's had many an adventure in his life and is anxious to see how they can help the people of kuldahar. He has a passion for justice and is clearly a very caring man willing to protect the people he cares about. His cold blue eyes, brown hair and beard show people that he is a man that means business. This evidenced by his clean cut hair that stops at his neck and usual stubble. His northern accent leads many to stereotype him, especially when he uses his favorite word, "laddie"

"Yeah man that stuffs pretty bad, you don't need to act all tough with us" Reenix rang in her cheerful voice.

Reenix Bladesheath is a thief who grew up on the streets of Baldur's gate. She learned to steal from people quite easily and was remarkably good at quickly slipping into the shadows to hide from the guard. She loves hearing the clink of coins, but she is a generally good person. She did what she did on the streets of Baldur's gate just to get by. She's more than happy to help the caravan route to Kuldahar. She has ninety eight elven years of experience to be more than helpful to the group. Her cheery attitude is complimented by her green eyes and cherry red hair. It's doesn't take people a long time to realize it's hard to darken her mood. That style of life even shines through to her voice.

"You've been through a lot kid; you're one of us now, remember that." Rickul told Vexar.

Rickul Holyhand is a priest of lathander and one of the few accepted half-orcs in the area. He was shoved out of many towns and cities before he found Hitar's group. He's a very wise man and isn't afraid to accept a challenge. He's been an outcast for his thirty two years of life. His brooding, gravelly voice causes many to back off immediately. His dark brown eyes, that almost seem to be black, look as if they could pierce directly through someones soul. He is known to lose his temper and won't stop until what he feels is right happens.

"We really should be moving; I'll go check with Hrothgar to see what he needs of us." Vexar explained to the group. He walked out the door while putting on his red cloak. Vexar walked over to what he assumed was Hrothgar's house as he didn't give them exact directions. Upon stepping into the house Vexar found many oddities from what seemed like many adventuring trips; he saw Hrothgar sitting in the corner.

"Ahh I'm glad you came to see me; where's the rest of your party?" Hrothgar asked

"They're still at the tavern; I'm getting what you asked of us." Vexar replied

'Well we have a few issues with the caravan routes; Pomab, the emporium owner, is complaining about nearly running out of stock. We need you to find that caravan and tell us what happened to it." Hrothgar informed

"Sounds simple enough." Vexar said with a shrug of his shoulders

"Just be careful, we have no idea what's going on out there." Hrothgar said as he bid Vexar farewell. Vexar walked back to the tavern and looked at the party.

"Well; we have a caravan to find" Vexar announced

"Ohhh sounds like fun let's go!" Reenix said as she ran out the door.

They all left the tavern and while walking across the bridge ran into a little boy. He was waving his hands and screaming.

"PLEASE HELP ME GREEN MONSTERS HAVE TAKEN MY FISH" The boy was screamed without even taking a breath.

"Calm down laddie; tell us what's going on" Hitar said as calmly as possible.

"A bunch of mean green monsters took my fish, papas gonna be real mad if I don't get it back" The boy was almost in tears.

"Okaaaaaaaaaaayyyy let's get the fish back guys!" Reenix said very excitedly again.

"I swear, I can't understand where she gets all her energy from" Rickul added as he drew his flail. Everyone had loaded up on the best things they could wear and wield. Rickul, Hitar and Arkinis were wearing splint mail with a helmet. Reenix was wearing a suit of leather armor, while Elaria wore a plain orange robe. Vexar came prepared with a suit of leather armor and a scimitar. He covered his head with his cloak.

Hitar drew his long sword and shield, Arkinis with her bow, Reenix with her two short swords and Elaria with her sling.

"Arkinis, Elaria stick to the archers. Rickul, Reenix and Vexar make sure we stop them from getting to that kid" Hitar said as he rushed the goblins soon followed by the rest of the group. Everyone claimed themselves a kill in the fight, Hitar and Vexar claiming two.

Vexar picked up the fish and threw it to the kid; to his surprise he actually caught it. They continued through the pass until they reached an opening and were encountered with three wolves.

"Same thing with thes-" Hitar was cut off by Vexar

"Hang on; I can handle this" Vexar said as he slowly walked up to the wolves that were now baring their teeth.

"Aye laddie what in the nine hells are you doing?" Hitar had a genuine sound of concern in his voice.

"Wait are you….. a druid?' Elaria said at of curiosity. Vexar actually forgot that he never told them he was a druid. At this point his hand was on one of the wolves' forehead. He then stood up and gestured them to leave the area; they complied quickly.

"Look!" Reenix pointed in the direction of a cave. An orc quickly darted back into the cave.

With a slight nod everyone gave chase to the orc. When entering the cave no one or thing was to be seen.

"This doesn't make any sense where could they be?" Vexar was at a complete loss. That's when 3 orcs walked up to them speaking some form of orcish. They raised their weapons; clearly they wanted a fight.

"Ok, do the best you can to dodge their attacks; they might not be very tough but they can hit hard." Hitar finished his sentence by walking up with his shield in front of him. The orc slammed down on the shield. Hitar took the opportunity to slash his legs. The orc fell to the ground as Arkinis landed an arrow straight between the eyes. While this was happening Reenix, Elaria and Rickul took down the second orc with ease. They all looked to the left to see Vexar lying on the ground with an orc laughing over him.

"This is too easy" Vexar said as he rolled backwards, landed on his feet and drove his scimitar through the orcs stomach; then pulled it out to slash it across the orcs throat. Vexar then proceeded to heal himself as he did purposely get hurt to make it look more believable.

"So my prediction was correct... you are a druid." Elaria said feeling quite proud of herself for deciphering that.

"Let's move on, we can talk about it when we get to kuldahar" Vexar replied. The group continued through the cave. They found themselves in a filled with orcs. Three warriors, a sage, and four archers.

"Ok Reenix, Rickul and Vexar storm the archers, Elaria stop that sage from casting anything and Arkinis give me some help with these three warriors Hitar ordered." Everyone surprising came out practically unscathed. Vexar, Reenix, and Rickul handled the archers quite well. Hitar and Arkinis were able to make quick work out of the three warriors and Elaria killed the sage with two magic missiles and a bullet to the chest.

"Everyone look around, there are crates everywhere and we could use some extra supplies." Rickul said with confidence. Everyone looked around; they found a few potions and a bit of gold but Reenix found a magic belt. Elaria looked at the belt and determined it was a belt of bless. They gave it to Hitar; as if he wasn't strong enough. With further travel into the cave they found 5 orcs and an ogre.

"Be careful with that ogre. Vexar distract him while we kill these orcs.' Vexar did a really good job of distracting him. It wasn't very long before the orcs were dead and they all ganged up on the ogre. With 6 people he fell very quickly; almost with no challenge at all. They found a deed for the caravan on his corpse as well as some gold games and a wolf pelt in a nearby chest. They returned to easthaven with the news.

"Well if you're ready to leave now I can have someone pick up the supplies we need from Pomab and we can be on our way." Hrothgar said.

"Yes, let us depart as soon as possible" Rickul replied.

They soon departed with the caravan and that's when things went wrong. As they were coming up to kuldahar pass everyone heard what sounded like a crack of thunder and before they knew it they had snow crashing down upon them.


	2. 1:Tense

"What in the world?" Vexar said as he climbed out of the snow and brushed himself off.

"So there was someone else stuck in there." Said, nearly shouting.

Vexar turned around to see a scruffy man in a green shirt and tan pants.

"What? Did some other people pass through here?" Vexar asked

"Yeah; they left about an hour ago." The man explained "I'm pretty sure they think your dead."

"Well that's great; do you know the way to kuldahar?" Vexar asked with his hand on his chin.

"Go east and follow the road; you'll get there soon enough." The man said as he seemed to observe the massacre that happened not long before.

Vexar followed the road and when it came to a fork he took the right road. Upon running into 2 goblins he actually realized how cold he was. When he went for his blade his fingers went numb and he had fumbled with the scimitar. He killed them though with ease, only suffering minor injuries. When crossing a bridge he found many goblin corpses. He found a clearing to the town of kuldahar and after walking to what seemed like the middle of the town he was greeted by a man named Naaber.

"Hi I'm Naaber; what's your name?" Naaber said was a huge grin.

"Uhhh…. I'm Vexar" Vexar answered in a shaky voice

"What brings you to kuldahar?" Naaber asked with his head tilted

"I'm uhh here to speak with ummm Arundul." Vexar felt the pressure getting to him with that answer.

"I like kuldahar." Naaber asked

"That's… great" Vexar replied

"That Arundul guy is stiffer than the tree in this town." Naaber explained

"Please….. just… go away." Vexar felt himself about to snap. The anxiety had gotten to him.

"That big tree is pretty cool" Naaber replied

"….." Vexar was silent

"Anyone else you know here?" Naaber asked

"…" Vexar was still silent

"This fountain here is cool." Naaber stated

"get… ge-… GET AWAY FROM ME!" Vexar shouted as Naaber backed off.

Upon exploring the rest of the town for his companions he was met with something that truly frightened him. Two yetis running right towards him as faster as the beasts could carry themselves. Vexar drew his scimitar and prepared for a fight. As yetis drew closer and idea popped into Vexar's head. He then lost that idea when he realized the yetis were literally right next to him. Vexar dashed to the side dodged a punch of one of the things glove of a hand. Vexar turned his attention to one closest to him. He rolled under the beasts legs sending a slash to back of its neck; soon followed with s stab right where its heart is killing it instantly. After that; within an instant Vexar was slammed into the side of the fountain. Before he knew it he had a four hundred pound yeti on top of him; screaming in his face. Vexar heard a crack over the yeti's head followed by an arrow to its neck.

"Are you alright citi-… VEXAR?!" Rickul said in a surprised voice.

"Vexar? We thought you were dead!" Arkinis explained

"Not dead; but half frozen" Vexar replied

"I'd imagine; come on, let's get to the inn" Rickul said while offering his hand to Vexar

Upon entering the inn Vexar heard Hitar mutter the words "By torm himself' when he saw Vexar.

"Oh my god Vexar; we thought we lost you!" Reenix said with delight

"Thank the gods you're alright, Vexar. Elaria said with a sigh of relief.

They all sat by the fire talking about what happened over the past day before the night grew old and they all retired to sleep. Vexar more or less fell into bed, and then passed out from exhaustion.

"Vexar" said a mysterious voice

"What? Anya?" Vexar replied

"Why did you leave us Vexar? What is more important than your own family?" Anya replied

"Anya… you know it didn't happen like that…" Vexar was nearly in tears

"Why weren't you there for the market; like a big brother should have been?" Anya questioned

"Anya…. Please…" Vexar was in tears at this point.

"Why did you have to make things so difficult for your family?" Anya's words hit like arrows every time.

"Mother and father said they would be fine; and you were happy for me when I went into the forest…." Vexar said while burying his face in his hands.

"I died because you went into the forest; you… YOU KILLED ME VEXAR." Anya shouted

With that Vexar woke up with a gasp. He brought his knees to his chest and sobbed. He cried; while keeping himself quiet enough to not wake the people on the other side of the thin walls.

"A…ny….a" Vexar said in between his sobs. Before he knew it the roosters were singing. The group departed at the crack of dawn. Hitar had told Vexar that they had to go to a place called the Vale of shadows. After a long walk the party arrived at the Vale of shadows.

"Tis something most unnatural here; I'd rather have no part of it." Elaria stated

"Ohh come on what could go wrong?" Reenix said as she trotted forward.

With that 3 shadows popped out of literally, nowhere. Hitar ran forward; shield in front of him with Vexar and Rickul following quickly behind. Hitar stepped in front of Reenix and walked towards them as Vexar and Rickul drew their weapons. Rickul took care of one of them with a quick strike followed by an arrow from Arkinis. Hitar was able to kill his himself with two slashes to the chest. Vexar slashed the his shadow in the chest then hit the deck as one of Elaria's magic missiles flew over his head and nailed the shadow in the head.

"Is everyone alright?" Arkinis asked while looking around for anymore.

"Yeah we're fine, and Reenix… that's exactly what could go wrong." Rickul replied

The party moved forwards through the veil as they were suddenly greeted by 3 yetis. One of them seemed to be slightly bigger than the other two; assumedly the leader.

"Vexar, you've fought these things before; give us a hand with this one." Hitar ordered

"They're just like humans except they can take more of a beating; go for the obvious vital points." Vexar replied

The fight started as everyone drew their weapons. Arkinis quickly fired a shot and hit one of the yetis in the left arm; it was unfazed. While in kuldahar Elaria bought some new spells; her new melf's acid arrow left a mark on the bigger yeti's stomach. Rickul had brought his flail to the last unharmed yeti. He slammed it so far into the beast's head it took him some time to pull it out. Hitar and Reenix had teamed up on the yeti with an arrow in its arm. Reenix ducked under a swing from the yeti and stabbed one of her swords in the yeti's stomach, and another in its right leg. Hitar followed up by stabbing it between the eyes.

Vexar had run in front of Arkinis to stop the yeti from charging at her. He used the same tactic as in the town; dodge a punch, roll under the legs, slash its neck and stab its heart. He assumed he missed its heart because the beast kept moving. The yeti slammed into Arkinis, sending her off the cliff. A magic missile came soaring overhead from Elaria; killing the beast. Vexar ran over to the cliff, with everyone soon behind.

Vexar looked down to see Arkinis hanging onto a jagged rock that was poking out of the cliffside.

"Vexar, help…. please." Arkinis said as she looked down.

Vexar got on his stomach and reached down for Arkinis.

"Come on, grab my hand!" Vexar said. Arkinis would have to let go of the rock to grab his hand. She hesitated quite a bit.

"Arkinis… it's either try or let go and die. We don't have many options here." Vexar stated. With that Arkinis let go of the rock and Vexar quickly grabbed her hand. He soon pulled her up and she hugged him. He heard her whisper "Thank you" in his ear. Reenix make kissy faces at the hug and Arkinis told her off by just saying it was a way of saying thank you. The group continued onward, searching a cave full of skeletons and zombies. They found a key inside which lead to the main palace of the frozen pass. Upon stepping inside they were soon greeted with and eerie sound of despair and horror as the door slammed shut behind them.


	3. 2:Reunion

"Well isn't that cliché." Rickul said with smirk across his face.

Everyone took a look around the small room they had stumbled into. There were four pillars connected to the ceiling, leading the way to a huge gold statue. To the east was a gate which leads to a huge open room. Elaria looked through the huge gate.

"I think I found the welcoming crew" Elaria stated as she pointed through the gate. There were skeletons strewn about all of the room; all in broken and disorganized pieces.

"Ohhhhhh I can do it!" Reenix said as she ran towards the door. "Oh wait… never mind, we're gonna need the key." Reenix stated

"Let's have a look around then." Hitar ordered. Everyone spread out in search of the key, smashing pots and looking in every crevice. Vexar however had been interested in the golden statue. There was an insignia on the breast plate of the armor. It was triangle with a green gem in the middle of it; it slightly popped out of the actual plate. Vexar pushed the insignia in; with that the gem fell to the ground and a dagger popped out and stabbed him. He quickly pulled away, only being nicked. The dagger had a very demonic look to it; it was a dark shade of black and had a very intricate design on it.

"Ahh hell…" Vexar gruffly said looking at his hand.

"Look, the gate opened!" Arkinis informed.

The group of adventurers stepped in the small room; that soon branched off to five other rooms.

"Maybe we can split up to cover this faster. It'll be a lot faster if we do." Rickul suggested.

"Alright me, Reenix and Elaria will go to the bottom room on the left." Hitar suggested.

The group split up to find two small rooms opposite of each other. Hitar's group ran into two zombies; they didn't need any explaining there's only one way to kill a zombie. It's the head or nothing at all. Vexar's encountered three skeletons; they were all disposed of quickly. Vexar also found a strange looking long sword and small shield. They soon regrouped in the main room.

"Yeah, we found a few gems aannnnnnnnnnnndd a key; probably for another one of the doors." Reenix announced.

"Elaria, can you take a look at these?" Vexar asked as he handed the items over to Elaria.

"Well, this is an enhanced small shield; granting extra defense" Elaria began "But this…. this is something else.

After a further examination of the sword, Elaria had finally come to the conclusion of what the blade was enchanted with.

"Well it appears be stronger than a normal sword but... it also has the ability to inflict poison on someone is swung correctly." Elaria concluded

The sword was given to Hitar and the shield was given to Rickul. Reenix's key opened a door on the far left. Opening the door lead into two rooms, both inhabited by a wight.

"This one's going to be difficult" Hitar informed. "I'm the only one that can actually hit these things."

"Don't be so sure of that Hitar." Vexar said as he summoned a moonblade to his hand.

"Well, this is going to be a bit easier then." Hitar said as he grinned at Vexar "Ready when you are laddie."

With that they charged into the room; each taking on one wight. Hitar slashed its leg causing it to fall to the ground. He then finished it off by thrusting his sword into the monsters throat and pulling the sword up through its head. Vexar ran at the monster; aiming for the head. He landed right between the eyes, as he twisted the blade left and right inside of the monsters head.

"You two certainly made short work of those creatures." Rickul said as he entered the room along with the others.

"EEEEEEEEVVVVVVVEEEEEERRRRRRRRYYYYY OOOOONNNEEEEE STTTTTTOOOOPPPPP." Reenix shouted.

"Reenix…. What is it this time?" Elaria responded with an exasperated sigh.

"There's a trap in that coffin; I can see it." Reenix answered.

Reenix walked over to the trap, disarming it. She identified it as a fireball trap. The coffin contained a pair of gauntlets, a key and a potion of healing.

"That key probably opens the remaining room, opposite of this one." Vexar inferred.

The group walked to the other room and slowly opened the door. The room had nothing in it, other than a few gems and gold coins. While here Elaria figured out that the pair of gauntlets increase the wearers' weapon skill. They were given to Reenix because she seemed so enthusiastic to put them on after finding them.

"Well there's one room left… everyone ready?" Hitar asked looking back at the other five.

With a synchronized nod, Hitar slowly opened the door to the final room. They were greeted by four temple guardians and a bonedancer.

"What brings you to this crypt slaughtering my minions?" The dancer asked in a slow, melancholy tone.

"We seek the evil that plagues kuldahar." Hitar quickly answered in a very serious voice.

"We do not plague kuldahar; so you may leave this place at once." The dancer commanded.

"Were gonna need to check the place first…" Arkinis blurted out; stuttering.

"I cannot allow that, not after what you have done." The dancer sounded agitated at this point.

"I'm afraid we must insist." Elaria retaliated in a very stern voice.

"SO BE IT THEN, PREPARE TO FACE THE MIGHT OF MYTOS AND HIS MINIONS." Mytos's voice seemed to be inside of their minds.

Everyone drew their weapons. Arkinis and Elaria stuck to Mytos like glue as the rest took care of the guardians. Hitar and Reenix were fighting one of the guardians as Rickul and Vexar handled another guardian. Hitar and Reenix had finished their guardian by knocking its skull right off of its body. At this point Elaria and Arkinis had finished off Mytos; who lay as a pile of bones on the ground. One of the guardians had come around behind Rickul as Vexar turned around.

"RICKUL!" Vexar shouted as he pushed Rickul out of the way of the massive skeleton. The sword had come up and impaled Vexar in the stomach. At this point the other members finished off the other two guardians and were staring at Vexar. Vexar slowly picked his head up to look face to face with the skeleton. His eyes turned to a color of dark red crimson. He yelled, but not in pain; in anger. He ripped the sword out of his stomach and stabbed the skeleton right in the rib cage. It crumbled into a pile of bones in front of him as the hole in his stomach seemed to close itself before everyone's eyes. He stumbled backwards a few steps eventually falling over; leaning against a nearby pillar. He saw his friends running over to him as he finally blacked out.

"You're a maggot of a man Vexar." The voice said.

"How wonderful to hear from you Dereth." Vexar responded.

"So disrespectful…. won't even address me by father." Dereth scolded him.

"Oh, because you've acted like such a father to me over the years." Vexar said sarcastically.

"You didn't receive the gift, so you were, and still are, worthless to me." Dereth informed.

"So you took a bite out of mother's neck to guarantee that Anya was a vampire? Real smooth Dereth, Reeeeaaalll smooooth." Vexar retaliated.

"I would have taken a bite out of you to I-." Dereth was cut off by Vexar.

"If I hadn't left for the forest, yeah, whatever." Vexar said turning his back to his father.

"I swear… I should have killed you at birth you insolent pig!" Dereth shouted.

"WELL I SHOULD HAVE KILLED YOU THE FIRST TIME I CAME BACK FROM THE FOREST." Vexar yelled.

"WHAT WOULD YOU DO THEN? KILLED YOUR MOTHER AND ANYA TOO?" Dereth questioned.

"THEY WEREN'T AND STILL AREN'T CANNIBALISTIC ANIMALS." Vexar shouted back.

"MERIDATH ISN'T BUT YOU LET ANYA DIE, DO REMEMBER THAT VEXAR? YOU LET HER SLIP THROUGH MY FINGER TIPS. SHE WAS GOING TO BE THE PERFECT VAMPIRE." Dereth informed.

"YOU WOULD USE YOUR OWN DAUGHTER AS A GOD DAMN PUPPET. YOU MAKE ME SICK." Vexar screamed.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU THE NEXT TIME I SEE YOU WORTHLESS DOG." Dereth yelled as he faded into nothingness.

"I WELCOME THE CHALLENGE FATHER." Vexar said raise his arms to his sides; taunting his father.

With that Vexar woke up to see the faces of his friends staring at him.

"Oh h-hey guys…" Vexar said as she scratched the back of his head.

"Try not to move Vexar." Arkinis said with a warm smile.

Vexar looked around to see they had set up camp in the same room they fought Mytos. They had an open spot in the center of the room. They packed some timber with them but had no way to light it.

"I can help with that." Vexar informed as he tried to stand. There was an immense amount of pain in his stomach when he tried to stand; sending him right back to the floor.

"Seriously man, try not to move!" Reenix re informed him.

He gave it another try, this time managing to bring himself to his feet. He stumbled over to the bundle of tinder. He produced a small flame in his hand and let it spread to the tinder. It caught fire instantly as Vexar quickly pulled his hand away and put out the fire in his hand.

"Do you have any idea what that was?" Rickul asked.

"I think it's linked to my father somehow." Vexar replied "Everyone sit down; I've got quite the tale to tell."


	4. 3:Falsely Accused

"SO that's what he meant by the perfect vampire…." Reenix stated, finally catching up to the conversation.

"Yeah… nothing bothered her; not even the sun." Vexar restated to Reenix for about the fifth time.

"But didn't they have coffins?" Arkinis asked. "To return to?"

"My father does, but my mother wants to die when she meets her fate and well… who would of thought an eleven year old girl would need one?" Vexar replied with a grim look on his face.

"Well I think that's enough for story time, why don't we all get some rest." Hitar suggested standing up from the fire.

Soon enough everyone had retired to their tents for what they could only assume was the evening from inside the tome. Vexar didn't sleep for very long; maybe three hours at best. He soon exited his tent to check the weapon rack. Everyone else's weapon was there except his. He also noticed some other things were missing to, like the blankets they had laid around the fire and numerous arrows and potions. Vexar looked around the camp to see if he could find them. But alas they seemed to have vanished into thin air.

"Wait a minute…" Vexar walked over to the drying rack; only to find his cloak was missing. It then actually hit him that he actually never showed them his hair… or the burns on the right side of his face. That was the first time he actually needed to take off his cloak in front of them. He honestly surprised himself at how he managed to keep those two things secret from them.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Vexar turned around to see Hitar holding his sword to his side.

"Vexar?" Hitar asked positively shocked "you have white hair?"

"Yeah… has to do with having a vampire for a father." Vexar answered covering the right side of his face with his hand.

"Why are you hiding your face laddie?" Hitar asked setting his sword down.

"Uh… it's… nothing" Vexar cringed; having flashbacks from when he was a child.

"I know that look laddie; what happened?" Hitar questioned.

"Seriously its nothing… just old scars" Vexar replied reluctantly. "Let's just say it has to do with my father; another story for another time."

The conversation had ended and about three hours later everyone was awake. The first thing Reenix did was ruffle Vexar's newly unveiled long white hair; thinking it was so cool. The camp was quickly packed up and they were thrown deeper into the tomb. After descending to the second level of the tome they found many smashed skeleton bones and wight bodies. They soon spotted another party moving through the tomb, a woman with four yetis to her sides.

Vexar squinted at the women; she was holding a bag and a red cloak. Vexar signaled everyone to move up on her, eventually reaching the women.

"Want to explain to us why you stole our equipment?" Rickul asked crossing his arms.

"Hmm, well, they would serve Auril much better than they would serve you." The women said.

"Why are you even here?" Arkinis asked, rolling her eyes.

"I'm searching for a spirt that Auril wants dead. Simple enough in the mind of an intelligent person." The woman admitted.

"We're gonna need you to return those items to us." Elaria demanded in a stern voice.

"Aren't an insolent pig, I think I'm going to kill you." The women stated; her yetis charged upon the party.

After a quick flashback from the conversation with his father after her mentioning an "Insolent pig" Vexar snapped back into reality and stepped in front of the party.

"I command you to stop right this instant." Vexar commanded the woman and the yetis.

"Oh isn't this rich." The women said clapping her hands together.

"In the name of Silvanus ruler of the Deep Wilds and a father figure to Auril I command you to stand down" Vexar ordered.

The yetis froze in place, turning to look at the woman.

"Now, I'm going to ask you one time nicely, how did you manage to sneak four yetis past us while stealing our gear." Vexar asked in a low, menacing tone.

"How about this, we dual and if you win I'll tell you and leave and if you lose you walk your sorry hide out if here." The women responded.

"Oh no, sweetie." Vexar started "The loser; dies"

The room was silent after that statement as everyone exchanged gazes with each other.

"Well umm… I don-" The women was cut off by Vexar.

"What are you scared? Stop mumbling and speak up, girl." Vexar taunted.

"Obviously you don't care to highly about the information; fine, then I accept" She answered holding his scimitar out to him.

Vexar waved her off "Keep it; I'd rather take it off of your corpse." Vexar proceeded to summon a flame blade in his left hand and a moonblade in his right.

They stepped forward, seizing their opponent up. Vexar made a gesture with his summoned blades; telling her to make the first move. She dashed at him; aiming right for his chest. Vexar crossed his blades in front of him, easily stopping her dead in her tracks. He slashed under her with the flame blade skimming her skin. She dashed backwards soon to be followed by Vexar. Vexar took a wild slash at her head; cutting her cheek with the moonblade. With that one of the yetis let out a blood curdling scream before charging at Vexar; slamming him right in the face knocking him out cold. When he came too he saw the party fending of the enraged yetis. He had lost his magic blades because he could only assume that he dropped them on the fall. Upon looking around further he saw the Auril priest fighting Arkinis.

"He's dead and your next!" The women screamed.

"Sounds like you want an arrow in all the wrong places." Arkinis growled back.

The girls struggled against each other for a short amount of time; before Arkinis shoved her away.

"You double crossing cur!" Vexar shouted as he wrapped his arms around the priest's neck; kneeing her in the back in the process. Vexar then threw her to the ground kicking her in the stomach as she fell.

"Vines of the forest encase my enemies in your boon. Entangle!" Vexar chanted as the priest was covered in vines, holding her in place.

"NO; STOP THIS YOU BASTARD" The woman implored.

"Radiant light of the sun, come forth and strike down upon my foes. Sunscorch!" Vexar shouted as the ice priest crumbled under the rays of the sun.

The party looked around at each other, as a ghostly apparition appeared in front of them.

"I want to thank you for slaying that priest" The apparition stated plainly "She has denied me, a peaceful afterlife for as long as I can remember"

"Are you the evil that plagues kuldahar?" Hitar asked.

"I have been encased inside this tome for many years now, I apologize, but I am not the one you seek nor do I have any on information about who you may seek" The apparition admitted.

"Bummer…." Reenix muttered under her breath.

"But, for doing a great service to me; you may have whatever is in my tome. I bid you farewell" The apparition said as it disappeared.

The party searched the tome, finding a suit of plate mail, a robe imbued with cold resistance and a magical bow equipped with a stronger string allowing for the arrow to fly further and hit harder. The armor was given to Hitar; the robe to Elaria and the bow to Arkinis. They also took everything that the priest took from them. The party returned to Kuldahar after about a days' worth of travel.

"I see…. but we still need the hearthstone gem" Arundel stated.

"What's the hearthstone gem?" Vexar asked, cupping his chin in his right hand while holding his elbow with the left.

"An artifact of Silvanus; we believe it can remove the evil that has fallen over Kuldahar." Arundel replied.

"Can we be of any further assistance?" Elaria asked.

"Yes I need you to investigate a tomb for me… allow me to mark it on you map" Arundel answered grabbing a feather and some ink.

The party left for the tomb the next day. It took about three days to get there, and the trip was packed to the brim with numerous remarks from Reenix. Usually concerning how her feet hurt or how long it was taking to get there. When they finally arrived at the tomb they were greeted by a group of lizard men.

"These monsters are just big punching bags. Smack em' until they drop dead." Hitar informed. Everyone went to work, slicing the lizards until they were nothing but bodies on the floor. Arkinis actually hit one of them directly in between the eyes; killing it instantly.

Upon splitting up and searching the area the party only found some gold and a few gems. Although, Vexar was suffering from an extremely painful headache; it felt like his head was about to split open.

"Are you alright Vexar? You can't croak on us now, you're the only one that can start a fire." Reenix stated.

"I'm just a fire starter now? You're concern for my wellbeing is touching." Vexar replied with a very sarcastic voice.

A chuckle from the other party members rang through the dank and dusty tome as they continued onward through the tomb, only to find that the true story behind Kuldahar was lying at the tips of their fingers.


	5. 4:Anger

"Can you charm these animals Vexar?" Elaria shouted; casting mirror image.

"Not while their in this enraged state!" Vexar replied as he stabbed one of the beetles.

The group had stumbled upon a group of beetles. They quickly found themselves surrounded in a matter of second as they all drew their weapons. Elaria and Arkinis quickly shot one of the beetle, one arrow and one magic missile made quick work of it. Hitar and Reenix both sliced another beetle right down the middle; slicing it in half. Rickul slammed his flail into the final beetles, with Vexar following up; stabbing the beetle in its side.

"Well, that takes care of that." Vexar stated; wiping his hands clean.

"Good job everyone, let's keep moving… CAREFULLY." Arkinis emphasized, sending a glance towards Reenix.

The group continued through the cave, casting healing spells to suffice for the minor wounds that had sustained. They all turned a corner to find a group of lizard men, one taller lizard man stood out from the others.

"What are humans doing here in my cave?" The taller lizard man asked.

"Hey! Who said this is your cave?" Reenix blurted out; placing her hands on her hips.

"I did human, who are you to question me?" The lizard growled back.

Vexar stepped forwards. "Me, Vexar Ironbones!" Vexar boldly stated.

"So that bastard Dereth's rat of a child has finally found me." The lizard retaliated.

Vexar drew his weapon and pointed it at the lizard. "What do you know about my father?" Vexar questioned.

"Oh you know… maybe about your sister…" The lizard was wearing a sadistic grin at this point. Vexar's grip on his scimitar loosened slightly as he let out a gasp of surprise. The shock and surprise of the situation quickly disappeared and was replaced by anger.

"Tell me what you know about her!" Vexar shouted, bringing his scimitar forward slightly.

"Oh? Why should I?" The lizard replied.

"If you don't than you've earned yourself an early grave!" Vexar yelled.

The lizard let out a screech as the other lizards ran towards the party. Everyone quickly drew their weapons as Elaria cast a sleep spell in front of the lizards, putting two out of the five of them to sleep. Hitar, Vexar and Rickul all ran forwards. Hitar sliced one of the lizards across the chest, although in turn receiving a nasty smack across the face from another's club. Reenix ran towards one of the sleeping lizards and quickly slit its throat. Vexar thrust his scimitar into one of the into a lizards chest killing it instantly. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Arkinis hit one with a fourth arrow right in its neck, killing it, and saw Rickul kill the second sleeping one with the help of Elaria. The taller lizard grabbed Vexar by the neck as he screamed in his face; leaving Vexar to squirm against him. Hitar slashed the lizard across the back causing it to drop Vexar as he quickly stood up.

"Torrents of blood drain my enemies. Sangue Fiaccare!" Vexar chanted, as the lizard grew devoid of life and soon after fell to the ground. Vexar's comrades stood there, staring at him. Rickul walked over to Vexar and promptly punched him across the face.

"Where would you learn such a vile spell!?" Rickul shouted.

"I-I have no Idea…" Vexar responded; staring at his hands. Vexar quickly received another punch as he began to get aggravated.

"What kind of answer it that?" Rickul yelled; grabbing Vexar by the collar of his shirt.

Vexar spit the blood from his lip onto Rickul's cheek. "I already said… I. Don't. Know." Vexar retaliated with a deep voice.

"Rickul buddy, can't we like, talk this out or ya know… not in the middle of a cave?" Reenix chimed in.

Rickul sent Vexar a harsh glare as he let going of him. The group searched the room, finding a magical short sword which was given to Reenix and a helmet which was given to Hitar. The group continued moving forward and along the way cut down a few more lizards as well as finding a dead mage, along with a magical dagger and a few healing potions. The group walked down a long; dusty stairway and eventually were greeted by an old man in a white robe.

"Oh why hello there my name is Albion." Albion introduced while dusting off his robe.

"Excuse me if I'm being brash but… why are there humans under an army of lizards and undead horrors?" Elaria asked.

"Our… less intelligent cousins leave us alone as long as we do the same." Albion replied quickly.

"Hey do you guys have a place where we could rest, my feet really hurt." Reenix asked, groaning slightly.

"Of course, please feel free to look around; the beds are at the middle of the settlement." Albion answered leaving the room. The group each walked to the bedrooms; setting their things down as they got there. Once everyone had settled in their rooms Vexar quickly ran to Hitar's room; closing the door behind him.

"You sensed it too huh?" Vexar quickly asked; looking around nervously.

"Of course I did laddie, although this might work out for the best. I'm thinking we could attack from the inside." Hitar explained as he stood up from the chair we was sitting in.

"Yes… that may make things a bit simpler; especially since we can surprise them." Vexar replied. "I'm going to do some snooping around."

Vexar left the room and walked around the multiple water pools, noticing a strange green tint in the water. He entered the main library as he was greeted a women wearing the same white robe.

"Hello, is there as specific book you're looking for?" The women asked, sending him a smile.

"Uhh no, not specifically; just browsing." Vexar replied as he pretended to look at the books on the shelf.

"Wait, you're the one called Vexar aren't you?" The women asked moving closer to him.

"Why yes… I am he." Vexar answered; looking her in the eyes.

"Hmmm such a powerful name" The women blushed, "Why don't we talk somewhere private?" The women questioned as she traced a line down his chest.

Vexar motioned her towards the door following her out of the library. He followed her into the room, very little could be heard through the door. When Vexar finally exited the room the blood from earlier had seemingly returned to his cloak. He quickly returned to his room and lay on his bed when he suddenly heard commotion; he grabbed his scimitar as he ran out of the room. Vexar ran to the food hall to find his other party members fighting with the white robed people.

"Fiery explosion of the arcane singe my foes. Fireball!" Elaria chanted as she launched a fireball into a nearby room. The screams of many followed shortly afterwards. Hitar sliced one cultist from the stomach as she fell over; blood pouring out of her stomach. Arkinis landed an arrow right in between eyes of another cultist. Vexar stayed in the back casting bless and sunscorch on an unlucky cultist.

"Blessing of the god's aid us with your might! Bless!" Vexar murmured as a blue light enveloped them. The long fight was soon over after quite a bit of rough and tumble. Vexar and Rickul healed the party after sustaining heavy damage. The party continued onwards, leaving the foul settlement behind them. They cut down numerous yuan ti and lizard men before coming into an open room with a little girl inside.

"Why have you come to my castle?" The girl asked.

"This doesn't look like a castle to me…" Arkinis replied shyly.

"We seek the evil that plagues kuldahar, would that somehow be a little girl like you?" Rickul inquired; crossing his arms.

"You are looking for the hearthstone gem something I have already claimed as mine." The girl answered, holding out the stone.

"We're going to need that." Hitar stated.

"You slay multipl- Vexar! How dare you step foot here!" The girl screamed.

"How do you know my name!?" Vexar shouted as he drew his scimitar.

"You father has asked me to kill you; I plan to honor our arrangement!" The girl yelled. The girl suddenly transformed into a four armed snake monster. Everyone drew their weapons as Vexar summoned a moonblade. Elaria quickly cast haste on the party as Rickul, Hitar and Vexar ran at the monster. They were quickly swatted away as if they were flies. Vexar was thrown the farthest away as he picked his head up to see his party members struggle against the monster.

"No… It cannot end like this… I SHALL NOT ALLOW IT!" Vexar thought to himself as he picked himself up. He quickly ran forward, feeling a rush of adrenaline as he jumped on the back of the monster. He repeatedly stabbed her. The rest of the party took the chance to hit the monster with everything they had. Hitar slashed it in the chest as Rickul hit her in the shoulder. Reenix stabbed her in her stomach as an acid arrow with a regular arrow hit her in the head. The monster screamed as it fell to the ground; in a bloody pulp. Vexar rolled off of the monster breathing heavily.

"That was… interesting." Hitar stated as he helped Vexar off of the ground. The party searched the room, finding a magical necklace, magical studded leather armor, magic sling and most importantly, the hearthstone gem. They decided to head back to Kuldahar and identify them when they had a chance to rest. The trek back felt like ages and it wasn't helped by Reenix complaining. They finally returned to Kuldahar and immediately went to Arundel's house.

"Thank you ending my vendetta; you have been of great use to me." Arundel said with a wicked laugh.

"You're not Arundel, where is the real Arundel?" Rickul shouted.

"No I'm not Arundel; I am but a simple priest spreading suffering to the masses. Arundel is bleeding out his life above us." The mysterious man said as he disappeared.

The party ran upstairs as Arundel shared his last breath.

"Look… I haven't the time. Please… take the Hearthstone to the Severed Hand." Arundel breathed as he bled out. The party left Arundel's house as they were greeted by a man in purple jeweled cloak.

"Dereth…" Vexar muttered quietly.

"I'm giving you one chance Vexar, join me or die along with these maggots! Have all the power you could ever want. Decide now, I'm not going to listen to your pleas." Dereth stated, turning around.

Vexar's thoughts raced through his head as he swallowed hard. "A-alright…" Vexar whispered as he began to walk over to his father.

"Is this some sick joke, Vexar?" Elaria shouted as Vexar turned around slightly.

"I'm afraid it's not…" Vexar responded as he continued to walk.

The five shocked party members all drew their weapons as Rickul shouted, "This "kid" is probably over a hundred years old!"

"You have made a wise choice my son… please kill them with my blade." Dereth stated proudly as he handed his rapier to Vexar.

Vexar ran his hand over the side of the blade, admiring the shine and expert craftsmenship. "Father, may I ask you a question?" Vexar said as he looked up at his father.

"Of course my son, what is it?" Dereth replied

"How would your blood look painted on this grass!?" Vexar shouted as he slashed his father across the chest with his own sword.

"You, son of a bitch!" Dereth screamed as he stood up; pulling out a spare long sword. The thoughts of the old spells from the rapier ran through his head. Vexar ran towards his father as he began to parley with him. His fighting style had instantly changed. Instead of using slow, methodical hits like with his scimitar; he was attacking with more thrusts as well as relying on multiple his to deal damage. Dereth slashed Vexar across the left arm, making him wince in pain.

"Should we help?" Arkinis asked Hitar; watching them fight.

"No, this is his fight." Hitar explained.

Vexar thrust his sword into his father stomach as Dereth stumbled backwards. Vexar began to chant one of the five rapiers abilities.

"Gust of wind guide my blade. Turbino thrust!" Vexar shouted as he struck his father multiple times with inhumane speed.

"Wha- how do you remember that?" Dereth gasped; holding his chest.

"That's not all!" Vexar started, "Energy of the sky imbue my blade with your power. Tuonare thurst!" Vexar chanted as he hit his father with the electrified blade.

"No, this-" Dereth was cut off by Vexar.

"Heat of earth, burn the flesh. Fuoco thrust!" Vexar yelled as his sword landed straight on his father's chest, burning a hole through his leather armor.

"Vexar… pl-" Dereth was once again cut off by Vexar.

"Green death; bring my enemies to their fate, slowly. Veleno thrust! Vexar screamed as he sent his sword through his father's chest; finally killing him.

Vexar stumbled backwards; taking his scimitar out of its hilt and replacing with the Doom metal rapier.

"Are you alright? Let's get to the inn… I think we could all use some rest." Reenix stated, motioning them to follow her. Vexar grabbed his father's armor before following them. Vexar stood in a back room of the room, practicing on a dummy. He was desperately trying to remember the last ability of the rapier.

"Hey kid…" Rickul blurted out.

"What's up, Rickul?" Vexar asked; still staring at the training dummy.

"Do you uhhh know what this is about?" Rickul questioned.

"No… should I?" Vexar replied; still staring at the training dummy. Vexar didn't receive an answer as he was quickly disarmed and pushed on his back against one of the nearby crates.

"I shall not allow a demon in this party!" Rickul explained as he punched Vexar across the face for what was the third one that day. Vexar tried desperately to push Rickul off of him, to no avail. He received another punch as his left arm as pulled across the box. Rickul pulled his left arm over the side of the box. He quickly pulled down; after what felt like an eternity for Vexar he finally felt his arm snap.

"Ironbones eh? Snapped like a twig!" Rickul explained. Moments after Vexar felt Rickul lifted off of him and shoved aside. He saw Hitar standing before him, with a worried look on his face.

"Vexar? Vexar! Look laddie you've got to stay with me, I know it hurts but you can't pass out on me." Hitar urgently said. Hitar helped Vexar sit up and let him lean on him into the main room where he sat him next to the fire. Vexar suddenly thought to himself "Damn… I can't cast the rapier abilities with one arm…"


	6. Vexar's Current Items and Spells

Vexar's Current Special Abilities and Weapons

Doom Metal Rapier +2

Statistics:

The Doom Metal Rapier's enchantment increases by +1 for both damage and thac0 for every 6 levels of experience the wielder has.

Thac0: +2

Damage: 1d8 +2 (Slashing, piercing if thrust)

Proficiency type: Rapier

Speed factor: 5

Type: One Handed. (Off hand used for balance, spellcasting and short channeling of the Doom Metal Rapier's spells)

Doom Metal Rapier Thrust Spells.

Turbino Thrust.

12 rapid thrusts at lightning speed. Each thrust deals 1d2 damage. Each thrust has a chance to critical hit.

Range: Melee attack.

Casting time: 1

Area of effect: 1 Creature

Tuonare Thrust.

An electrified thrust dealing and extra 1d4 damage + 4 lightning damage. Has a 15% chance to paralyze target. No chance of a critical hit.

Range: Melee attack.

Casting time: 1

Area of effect: 1 Creature.

Fuoco Thrust.

A flame strike dealing 1d6 damage + 2 flame damage. Has a 5% chance to lower hit creature's strength by two points.

Range: Melee attack.

Casting time: 1

Area of effect: 1 Creature.

Veleno Thrust.

A poisonous thrust dealing and extra 1d2 damage + a 75% to poison the target for 1 damage for 8 rounds. 20% chance for the poison to deal 2 damage per round instead of 1. Has a chance to critical hit.

Range: Melee attack.

Casting time: 1

Area of effect: 1 creature.

Damage: a total of 8-16 damage. 1-2 damage per round.

Spells,

Sangue Fiaccare.

A vampirism blood drain spell. Caster drains target creatures life for 6 damage. Instead of restoring health this spell grants the caster an extra attack per round and +2 thac0.

Range: Visual range of caster.

Duration: 6 rounds

Casting time: 4

Area of effect: 1 creature.

Damage: 6

Animalistic Rage.

A spell that increases the strength of the caster.

"Natures strength flows through me! Animalistic Rage!

Sets users strength to 22.

Casting time: 1

Duration: 3 rounds

Area of effect: Caster

Cross Assault

A four hit spell that can only be used in Vexar's true Vampire form.

"Feel the power of my blades as they cut you limb from limb! Cross Assault!"

1st Slash: 2d12

2nd Slash: 1d16

3rd Slash: 1d18

4th Slash: 3d10

Casting time: Instant

Duration: Instant

Area of effect: Target Creature.


	7. 5:Adaptation

Reenix ran outside as Vexar overheard her shouts at Rickul. Vexar was broken out of his trance-like state as Rickul came bursting through the door. Next thing he knew he was once again on the floor. He saw his companions restraining Rickul against a wall. Vexar slowly picked himself up and steadied himself; drawing his dark black rapier. The rest of the party continued to struggle against Rickul's half orc strength. Arkinis glanced at Vexar and noticed him channeling a spell.

"Oh, elements of combat, attack my foe with lighting speed. Basilare thrust!" Vexar chanted, as he thrust towards Rickul; attacking with the lightning speed of Turbino thrust and all three elements from Tuono, Fuoco and Veleno thrust. The thrusts pierced Rickul's armor, although not doing enough damage to kill him. Vexar practically shouted in pain with every thrust. The pain was a consequence of not channeling the rapiers abilities properly. He was unable to channel properly because of his broken arm, resulting in him having to channel the spell incompletely. The incomplete channel also caused for less damage. Vexar finished as he stumbled backwards.

"We're finished Rickul!" Vexar shouted; sheathing his rapier.

Rickul slid down the wall behind him as he let out a berated sigh. "Damn… to think I've been beaten by a foul demon…" Rickul muttered; slamming his fist into the ground.

"I had some help…" Vexar muttered, exchanging looks with the rest of the party.

"I suppose t-" Rickul as cut off by a woman screaming. Vexar shouldered the door recently re-closed door open; drawing his rapier as he did so.

"How is he gonna fight!?" Reenix asked, shrugging her shoulders.

"That kid is something else…" Hitar added, running out after him. They witnessed Vexar cut down a neo orog. He combined kicks into his fighting style, kicking the orog's knees before stabbing it through the head. He quickly spun around to another orog, stabbing it in the stomach while he kicked its jaw in. Hitar ran beside him, stabbing the recently injured orog.

"Where'd you learn to fight like that laddie?" Hitar yelled, ducking under a swing from one of the captain orogs.

"I didn't learn anywhere!" Vexar stopped mid conversation to kick another orog. "If you can't use something, you learn to adapt!"

An arrow flew over Vexar's head; saving him from the axe of an orog. Elaria fired a flame arrow towards the same orog as it lay lifeless on the ground. Reenix, literally, jumped off of Vexar's back as he ducked down under the swing of an axe. Reenix launched into the air and quickly plunged her short swords into the neck of an orog. Rickul ran past her, and planted his flail into the head of the immobilized orog.

"You wanna play dirty huh?" Vexar lowly growled as he held his chest.

Vexar ran towards the finale orog, shouting curses as he did so. He quickly shoved his rapier into its scabbard and outstretched his arm. His hand landed directly on the left side of the orogs face, his index finger and middle finger dug into the orogs left eye; causing it to shriek in pain. Vexar seemingly dragged the orog across the ground as he picked it up with one arm and threw it against a tree.

"Natures strength flows within me! Animalistic Rage!" Vexar screamed

Arkinis shot an arrow as it landed directly in-between the orogs eyes; killing it instantly. The party exchanged glances, all breathing heavily. It began to rain; quickly followed by a thunderstorm. They all reared their head towards the sound of a distant clapping.

"That was good my boy… real good!" The voice shouted.

"There's no way… Dereth?" Vexar thought to himself.

"You didn't think you'd get me that easily did you?" Dereth taunted.

"Oooohhhh brother… can't you just stay dead." Reenix sighed.

"Vexar doesn't want me dead." Dereth started; wearing a sadistic grin "I'm the only family he has left."

"W-what?" Vexar stuttered.

"I've killed your mother, and made some money while I did it." Dereth said nonchalantly.

"You… YOU TREACHEROUS BASTARD; HOW MUCH?" Vexar yelled.

"HA HA, three hundred gold!" Dereth responded with a wicked laugh.

Vexar began pacing back and forth in spite of his father. "You killed me mother; FOR THREE HUNDRED GOLD?" Vexar screamed.

"What do you care? All she ever did was save you when that hot pot of water, ahem, "accidently" fell off the table and spilled on the right side of you face." Dereth retaliated.

"Clearly, that hole in your chest isn't big enough… let me fix that!" Vexar explained as he ran towards his father; drawing his rapier as he did. Dereth drew the spare long sword from earlier. Vexar swiped at his father; skimming his chest as he barely missed him.

"Your angry kid, that's good." Dereth whispered as he phase-walked through the shadows, appearing in front of Vexar. He quickly grabbed Vexar by the neck and threw him across the field and both into and through the inns door. Vexar slowly picked himself up as he wiped the blood off of his lip.

"Alright, if that's how you gonna fight, then I'll match you." Vexar smiled "Let's see who can fight dirtier father!"


	8. 6:Sorry

Vexar stumbled out of the inn; trudging through the rubble of the broken door and a broken table. Vexar picked his bloodied face up and froze at the sight of his father and five companions standing in a line.

"What…" Vexar coughed slightly "what did you do to them?"

"Nothing, they merely found the winning side." Dereth replied.

Dereth stretched out his hand and in an instant Elaria fired a magic missile and Hitar was charging towards him. Vexar quickly drew his rapier; only to receive a slash across the stomach.

"Okay, blunt objects only. So that leaves me with… nothing; great." Vexar whispered to himself as he barely dodged an acid arrow from Elaria. Vexar jumped over a fallen log; placing his rapier in his sheath in order to clutch his stomach. He ducked back into the inn, and picked up a piece of the broken table. Hitar ran into the inn, only to quickly be shouldered by Vexar and have a piece of wood slammed into the side of his head. The blow sent him sprawling to the ground unconscious. A wave of remorse washed over Vexar. _Sorry my friend._

"Now I get to hit a woman, wonderful." Vexar breathed as he charged out of the bar; leaving the screams of the patrons behind him.

He stumbled up the hill to see Elaria channeling a fireball. Vexar's eyes widened at the thought of what damage it would do. He started sprinting as quickly as possible and removed his hand from his stomach and clenched his fist. One word ran through his head as he pulled his arm back. _Sorry._ Elaria slammed into the ground after receiving a swift but powerful punch. She lay draped under the fountain as she let out a mumbled shriek of pain.

Vexar looked up to see Arkinis drawing her bow string back and Reenix throwing knives at him. He quickly dived behind a nearby house; next to the bridge. Vexar was forced onto the bridge after Reenix ran towards him. Reenix dashed towards him, grabbing him by the throat and leaning him over the side of the bridge. Before he knew what happened, Vexar was flipped over the side of bridge and went crashing through the two inch thick layer of ice that lay under the bridge. He was pushed downstream of the freezing cold river as the water slowly turned to a deep shade of red.

Vexar looked above himself and traced his knuckle along the sheet of ice. Out of desperation, Vexar slammed his fist into the ice; causing slight damage. He hit the ice again; trying to keep the hit in the same spot. Vexar turned his frozen eyes away from the ice long enough to vomit into the diluted blood-water. His hand was gashed deeply and with one final punch, he managed to punch through the ice. The ice went crashing down around him as he managed the pull himself out of the water. He gasped loudly as he slowly rolled over onto his back. In the midst of coughing up ice and water, he received a swift kick from Reenix as she let out a proud laugh.

Vexar quickly found his surrounding as he grabbed Reenix's ankle and with whatever strength was left in his arm; managed to pull her over him with a thud as she hit the ground. He looked over to see that Reenix had hit a shard of ice and that it had deeply cut her forehead. He quickly felt immense grief because of it. _Sorry._

"Alright… I'm timed now…" Vexar choked as he limped through the slush of ice and water that cover the grass.

Vexar hobbled around a lamp post and cursed himself as he saw and arrow flying towards him. The arrow nicked his chin. One last idea ran through his mind as he thought of the kind of man his father was.

"Okay! Okay, I give up…" Vexar whimpered as he knelt on his knees.

He faintly heard his father's voice in the distance although; he was unable to make sense of what he was saying. He realized his plan had worked when he saw Arkinis walking towards him. Arkinis stood sternly in front of him as she stared at him with blank eyes. She motioned for him to follow her with a blank expression. The same word ran through his head as he quickly wrapped his arm around her neck. _Sorry._

"Just sleep for a time, I'm going to fix this." Vexar explained as he gently laid her on the grass.

"You've done well brat, but this game ends here." Rickul growled as he stepped into view.

"Ah, the sturdy one, hope you know that I won't improvise on you, prepare to ta-" Vexar stopped mid-sentence when he noticed his rapier had fallen out of its oversized sheath. "Fine then; I will improvise on you!"

Rickul drew his flail; while noticeably missing his shield. Vexar felt a certain feeling of power as he slowly walked towards Rickul. He noticed Rickul's shield lying on the ground slightly up hill from the fountain. Feeling a surge of adrenaline, Vexar took off in a sprint with Rickul not far behind. He grabbed Rickul's shield and cracked his knuckles in preparation. The thoughts in his mind were different this time. _Sorry for not being gentle. _The sarcastic thought led him to swing the shield with every fiber of his being. _Once. _The orc held his chin. _Twice. _The orc stumbled backwards; nearly falling over. _Thrice. _The orc lay unconscious on the ground with a mouth full of dirt.

"So there's just one left." Vexar stated as he reared his head towards his father.

With a sly grin Dereth once again shifted to Vexar and grasped his throat. Vexar squirmed as his father choked him. The typical bloodstone necklace that Dereth wore was wearing began to shine brightly. Thinking it to be a conduit to power; Vexar grabbed the necklace and with one tug snapped the chain and pulled it off of his father. Instantly, Vexar felt his blood boil, and his strength return to him. He immediately broke his father's grasp and regained his balance on the ground. Vexar was encased in a sphere of dark energy as a bloodcurdling scream could be heard within it. The energy dispersed as Vexar reappeared with metallic colored skin and a pair of duel blades. His skin had turned to a hardened, scale-like form and the necklace had been reattached and wore around his neck. His hair was grown down to his shoulders and he wore two inward curving horns that started where a human's temple would be. His hands and feet had grown talon-like nails and appeared to have gold rings on the center of them.

Vexar crossed his blades and pulled them down quickly; releasing a beam of energy that hit Dereth right in the upper chest. Vexar sprinted at lightning speed and quickly stood in front of his father. In an instant, the blade were driving into his torso; only to be pulled out quickly and left dripping with blood above the grass. The duel blades glowed with a red light as Vexar prepared himself.

"Feel the power of my blades as they cut you limb from limb! Cross Assault!" Vexar chanted as he ran his father through; twice with each blade. Vexar's form shifted back to human as he glanced behind him at the pile of ash.


	9. 7:Minus Nine

"My mother…"Vexar inhaled sharply as he gripped his stomach tighter "Deserved better than you…"

Vexar weakly kicked the ashes before shuffling over to the river, his blood still diluting the fresh water stream. Reenix still lay next to the river, her forehead now covered in blood.

"God Reenix, you can't be this heavy, your skin and bones!" Vexar groaned as he sat Reenix up straight; only to have her slouch down slightly anyway.

"Damn." Vexar muttered as he remembered he was missing his rapier. He turned around to face the crimson colored river. With a deep inhale Vexar jumped in the water, feeling around on the floor of the river. Feeling the handle; Vexar tightened his grip and forced himself above the water. After once again pulling himself to land, Vexar carefully cut the left sleeve off of his shirt; albeit still nicking himself.

"I've lost all feeling in my body anyway, so that doesn't really matter." Vexar exhaled as he squeezed the water out of his sleeve; and watched the dark red water roll down his arm. "And I'm already drenched in blood, so I suppose this doesn't matter either."

Vexar gently wiped around the cut, carefully making sure not wipe over it as the sleeve was still probably still contaminated. While wiping his hands along the grass; he heard Reenix mumble slightly.

"Hey, you alrig-" Vexar was cut off when Reenix jumped in surprise.

"Oh gods, Vexar!" Reenix buried her face in her hands. "I'm so sorry, I couldn't control what I was doing but I was tortured by being aware…"

"That's Dereth's doing, he manipulates and controls; always has." Vexar explained slowly while trying to manage his breathing.

Reenix brought herself to her feet as she straightened her leather armor. "You take a load off; I'll go find the others." Reenix assured as she trailed off out of Vexar's vision.

Vexar placed his hand on the ground in order to steady himself on the decent to the cold grass. He attempted to straighten himself, but in a flash he was lying on his right side in complete blackness.

Reenix briskly walked towards the fountain only to be stopped by Arkinis.

"Oh you're okay! Is he…?" Arkinis trailed off mid-sentence.

"Well, he was gravely cut across the stomach, pushed over a bridge and crashed through a sheet of ice and then was forced to punch his way out of it; all while running from us and trying to find a way to subdue us without killing us." Reenix stopped to take a breath "According to the way he talked to me, he's fine, but realistically? He should be dead, especially in a sixteen year old body. So we gotta find Rickul quickly."

Arkinis let out a long sigh as the two women walked towards the fountain and helped Elaria to her feet. Elaria instinctively rubbed her cheek and squeaked out a whine.

"What are we gonna do?" Elaria asked.

"What is there to do?" Reenix put emphasis on the "to do" part of the sentence.

"Do you really think he's going to ask us to do anything?" Arkinis started "If anything he'll probably tell us to leave him so we don't waste any potions.

"Oh come one he's not that-" Reenix was cut off by shouting.

"So you still insist on keeping him in the group?!" Rickul shouted "After he nearly breaks my jaw, and slams you upside the head with a plank of wood?!"

"He very well could have- no, probably should have stabbed you in the chest you ungrateful bastard!" Hitar stated with pointing a finger at Rickul.

"He's a vampire, a demon; what kind of Paladin are you if you let him roam free?" Rickul questioned.

"And what kind of cleric are if you don't listen to reason!?" Hitar retaliated harshly.

"Will you two shut up?" Reenix shouted as the three women walked up the hill towards the inn.

"Oh good, Arkinis; as a person of nature, do you think a vampire should be allowed in this group?" Rickul inquired.

"He's done nothing but good in my opinion." Elaria chimed in.

"Well I didn't ask for your opinion princess." Rickul retorted coldly.

"He doesn't really need a reason to be in this group, when you think about it, he's been nothing but help and for God's sake he ran around like a chicken with his head cut off to avoid fatally injuring us." Arkinis explained.

Only a few yards away, Vexar frantically woke after finding himself laying on the cold, wet dirt. He could barely hear Rickul yelling in the distance. After making it to his feet, he began to walk towards the voice. Vexar nearly tripped over his own two feet as he was trying to walk despite his blurred vision and echoed hearing.

"Damn, this because I sat down… okay… okay…" Vexar thought to himself as he went around the small house from earlier. Although this time he colored the back wall with a red smear in the print of his hand.

"The reason we're ALIVE is because of him!" Hitar shouted.

"When will you all get it through you thick skulls that I DON'T CARE; KILL HIM!" Rickul growled.

"We won't need to because, as he is, he's going to be dead in the next hour anyway!" Elaria yelped nervously.

"Good then, saves us the trouble!" Rickul responded angrily.

Reenix walked over towards Arkinis and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Clearly this isn't going anywhere quickly, go to the inn and get some towels or something, then find Vexar down by the river." Reenix instructed as Arkinis nodded and took off towards the inn.

"Why do I need towels?" Arkinis asked as she turned around after jogging halfway towards the inn.

"Why do you think? He's bleeding like a stuck pig; except y'know, like, fifteen times worse." Reenix answered.

"Shoot, okay." Arkinis whispered to herself after walking up the steps of the inn.

In similar fashion to Vexar, Arkinis managed to slowly walk through the rubble, although slightly rushing herself because of the situation. She roughly pushed past the drunken; angry bar patrons and placed her elbows on the bar.

"I need a couple towels, now!" Arkinis frantically stated.

The bartender let out a long sigh. "Fifty gold for two."

Arkinis dug through her pockets and pulled out fifty gold. She nervously tapped her fingers on the bar, while ignoring all attempts of flattery that the patrons sent her. She practically pulled the bartender over the bar as she took the towels from him. She quickly exited the bar and ran down the hill, she could hear Rickul shout "Where is she going?" as she zipped past the still arguing party.

She nearly tripped over Vexar when she found him sitting behind the small house. She nearly burst out in tears after seeing the gash on his stomach and the small amount of blood that trickled out of the left side of his mouth. She knelt down beside him, and subconsciously used one of the towels to wipe away the tears she couldn't hold back.

Her head instantly shot up when she heard a cackled laugh.

"Heheh-" Vexar stopped to cough blood onto the now sleeveless left arm. "Don't cry about me… it doesn't suit you…"

Arkinis quickly wiped the blood off of his arm and pressed one of the towels over the cut. Arkinis did her best to wipe up whatever blood had left to wound. Arkinis' mind started to race as she looked into his glazed and half-closed eyes.

"Okay, I'm gonna get you help, I promise!" Arkinis shouted as she ran back towards the inn. Arkinis could barely stop herself as he nearly barreled into Elaria.

"G-guys we don't have time for this!" Arkinis stuttered.

Hitar's eyes shot over to her. "How bad has he gotten?"

"He's about to have a pretty lengthy conversation with Death if we don't do something!" Arkinis answered.

Hitar cursed under his breath. "Gods, okay come on." Hitar pushed past the girls and subsequently turned around to point a finger at Rickul. "If you don't follow us then I will go straight to the temple in Athkatla and tell them about this."

The rest of the group followed Hitar, even Rickul; although reluctantly. Hitar eyes widened at the ghastly sight.

"Gods above Laddie! What have I done?" Hitar yelled as he saw the limp, lifeless body of Vexar.

Elaria knelt down beside him and put her right ear to his chest. "I don't think heartbeats are supposed to be that slow…"


	10. 8:Hard Truth

The whole group stood above Vexar, mostly awestruck. Hitar buried his hands in his hair with wide eyes as he let out a long sigh.

"Help him." Hitar sternly commanded as he crossed his arms.

"Why should I?" Rickul bellowed as bent down slightly to come face-to-face with Hitar.

"Because he already died once for you!" Hitar replied as he pushed back slightly.

Rickul looked down at Vexar and the three women that tried to stop the bleeding. Reenix could be heard panicking.

"Can't he just go crazy again? That saved him last time!" Reenix asked as she slightly waved her hands in the air.

"And kill the first thing he sees?" Elaria started "Which would be us!"

Arkinis, who was kneeling directly in front of Vexar, was roughly pushed out of the way by Rickul.

"I can stop the bleeding, but I can't decide whether he makes it through afterward." Rickul explained as he placed his hands over the wound.

"Well wouldn't that be based on his body?" Arkinis slightly shouted as she picked herself off the ground.

"With the amount of blood he's lost and how weak he probably is right now, it's honestly up to him if he wants to live or not." Rickul answered.

"That's a pretty stupid thing to say, I mean, why wouldn't he want to live?" Reenix ended with her left hand on her hip.

Rickul stood up after he finished casting the healing spell. He seemed practically baffled when he finally spoke. "Don't you realize h-how much we've hurt him? Don't you realize that just since he isn't expressing his pain that he doesn't have any?"

The rest of the group's faces clearly changed to a saddened expression and they all slowly stared at the ground. Rickul spoke once again; just to better paint the picture in their heads.

"I can guarantee you" Rickul swallowed hard "He has thought about closing his eyes forever at least once."

Elaria wiped away the tear in her right eye with her right index finger. "It's almost like you care Rickul…"

Rickul merely grunted in response; turned his back to the group and walked towards the inn.

"Okay laddie" Hitar grunted as he picked up Vexar and hung him over his shoulder. "Laddie, do you even eat? You're light as a feather."

The group walked into inn to see Rickul already sitting at the bar and conversing with the local patrons. He sent them a tired but friendly smirk and later called to them.

"Just bring em' upstairs, I'll explain why you're carrying an incapacitated sixteen year old with you." Rickul finished and returned to his cups.

Hitar and the three women went to the last room on the left and promptly placed Vexar on the well-furnished bed. The four exchanged glances quickly and Hitar let out a long sigh.

"Y'know… He looks sorta… peaceful…" Reenix noted, acknowledging his pleasant-looking smile and his ruffled, messy hair, as she crossed her arms behind her back.

The other three looked at her, their initial disbelief that she could say something like that with the current situation. Although they soon realized it was more of Reenix's absent-minded cheerfulness.

"He looks like…" Elaria paused to think "He looks like a child…"

"I suppose your right about that, but I guess it's easy to forget that when you really think about it, he is just a kid." Hitar explained.

"Oh you know, a kid with severe burns on his face, unique vampiric spells and an arsenal of rapier spells." Arkinis jokingly stated as she walked out of the room.

"He hasn't explained those burns yet has he?" Elaria piped while covering Vexar with the blanket.

"Nope, and that's really a shame because I bet there's an awesome story behind it." Reenix whined as she walked out of the room with Hitar and Elaria behind her. The group joined Rickul at the bar and subsequently nearly took up half of the twelve stools.

Rickul pulled his head back with a glass in hand as he drank the last of his drink. He let out a satisfied exhale in stereotypical style after finishing a cold drink.

"Sadly, we've still got a job to do…" Elaria reminded as she grabbed her recently-ordered glass of tea with two hands and took a sip.

"We have to leave tomorrow, don't we?" Arkinis sighed. "This wasn't exactly a great time for a critical injury."

"I suppose not, but there isn't anything we can do about it now…" Reenix started "Let's look at it this way; just so we can put it behind us, for unfortunate reasons, we have an empty seat next to us."

"An empty seat because of me…" Hitar muttered as he rubbed his temples.

"Don't beat yourself up, he wouldn't want that." Arkinis spoke while pulling her hair back.

"Your right…" Hitar stood up and exhaled loudly "I'm going to sleep, don't stay up late or get drunk or whatever, we're leaving at the crack of dawn."


	11. 9:Unpleasant Dreams

Vexar slowly opened his eyes with a groan, but he found himself sitting in a chair next to a dimly burning lamp. He quickly surveyed his surrounding's and realized he wasn't in Kuldahar anymore, but in the town of waterdeep, more specifically, his own house. Yet at the same time, he felt younger, measureable by a spread of years at the least. It was then, after running his hand through his much shorter hair, he realized where he was and how old he was. He was eleven years old, and his father; within minutes was going to pour a pot of boiling hot water on the right side of his face. It was as if he went back in time, and kept his memories with him. He could remember that it was midday and his mother and sister we're out shopping and would return soon. He remembered distinctly that they would walk in as soon as he screamed after having the water poured on him.

He could hear his father's footsteps as he stomped up the stairs; slammed the door open and appeared in the main room from the basement. Dereth wore a blazing scowl as he grabbed Vexar by his hair and dragged him down the stairway towards the basement.

"This is the last time you disrespect me!" Dereth reprimanded; as he went to get the pot of water. Vexar just stood there, he could still think to himself as a sixteen year old but, he couldn't move, it was as if he was forced to relive the event against his will. Dereth returned with the pot of water and quickly shoved Vexar onto the old, creaky chair that sat next to him. His head was pulled to the left side, revealing the right side of his face.

"Those with burns learn!" Dereth loudly stated as he tilted the pot slightly.

As soon as he felt the water hit his skin, he heard the old front door creak open. He screamed as the water ran down from the top of his right eye down to his jawline. The pot hit the floor as his mother, Meridath, came running down the stairs and looked at Vexar. Her green eyes seemed to flare as she looked at Dereth and began to yell at him. Vexar stood up and ran past his arguing parents; ignoring his burning, raw, red skin. He was worried about one person, Anya, his six year old sister. He knew his sister would be crying in her room at this point. After charging up the stairs, Vexar ran past two doors and quickly opened his sister's door that sat on the right of the hall.

As a sixteen year old, Vexar knew this was to be a both a blessing and a curse. He hastily sat next to his mortified sister and hugged her; her head ending up against the middle of his chest. He tried his best to calm her down, despite her constant wailing and sniffling.

"Shhhh, Shhhh; calm down… Everything's going to be alright." Vexar whispered.

Anya looked up at him with tear-stained eyes; still sniffling. "Daddy hurt you, Vexar!" She whimpered.

"It's going to fine… I promise…" Vexar assured and he patted her back.

Anya once again went to speak, but this time, it was as if his dream-like state but everything seemed to shatter into a million pieces.

Vexar suddenly felt himself jolted from his sleep as he quickly sat up; then instantly laid back down after experiencing immense pain in his stomach. Vexar stared at the ceiling as his eyes began to tear up.

He muttered softly to himself. "The line was "I know you'll protect me, Vexar.""


	12. 10:Needed Revelation

Vexar gruffly walked down the stairs of the inn as he straightened out his crimson-stained shirt. He couldn't describe how he was feeling after his tormented dream. He felt, angered and agitated; his mood wasn't helped when he was stopped by the barkeep as he tried to leave.

"You gonna pay for that room you used for four days?" The Halfling asked; clearly annoyed.

Vexar turned to his left, his overgrown hair from the time away falling in front of his left eye. He appeared like he was going to speak back, until he clearly stopped himself and walked over to the empty counter.

Vexar scowled at dark skinned Halfling, staring him down until he finally spoke. "Listen you scraggly mole, if I intended on paying you… I would have already done it!" Vexar quickly slammed his right fist onto the counter. The impacts made all the bottles behind the barkeep shake and nearly fall over.

"Do I make myself perfectly clear?" Vexar bellowed as he looked down at the shaking man.

Vexar's gray eyes seemed to pierce through the terrified man's soul even after he walked out of the tavern and down the hill towards the shattered ice river and the bridge that hung over it. He raked his memory in an attempt to remember where his companions could have gone. Arundel's words rang through his head as he remembered the Severed Hand, the fortress far to the south. It was that moment that he realized the time he spent unconscious.

"Four days…" Vexar muttered to himself as he walked over the stone bridge. "How am I going to make up that time?"

The moments of his unseen speed came back to him nearly as quickly as he shifted in front of his father four days ago. Grasping the amulet that hung from his neck, the similar feeling of strength and power returned to him. Following the transformation, Vexar sprinted down the forest road; leaving swaying and patted grass behind him.

Vexar turned the three and a half day trek into a three hour run. Despite the faster speed, it certainly didn't make him feel like he just did three and a half days' worth of running.

"Alright… that wasn't too bad." Vexar stated; only slightly out of breath. His eyes trailed up the tower that leered over him, until his state of admiration was interrupted by an outspoken voice behind him.

"So the dog goes running back to its owner." The voice, clearly a woman's, spoke.

Vexar turned around to see a white haired drow, dressed in patched black leather armor. He began to speak as he ran his right hand through his hair. "It seems that a certain dog ran away from home."

The women seemed absolutely disgusted; shown by her grunt and body language. "Simplistic male retorts. I have no need for a weakling's viewpoint, especially an inefficient weakling." The woman sneered; making note of Vexar's left arm.

"I really don't need to waste my time speaking to a dark-skinned, tongue flapping, underling. Now, if you'll excuse me, you're simply not worth my time." Vexar replied; he was stopped as he tried walk into the tower.

"To scared to face me? I'm not surprised; all men are terrified in the face of women; for we embody fear itself." The women intimidated.

Vexar slowly turned around with his fist now clenched. "Right now, I'm offering an overzealous little girl the chance to keep her life, if you'd like me to revoke that privilege then keep talking the way you are." Vexar growled; his usually dull eyes seemed to be burning.

The disgusted face from earlier returned to the women as she nonchalantly snapped her fingers, the bushes behind her shook as two chain armor clad figures appeared from them.

Vexar took note of the two male drow that quickly took their place next to the women, one on the left and one on the right. "Ohhhhhhh, you should have told me I got to put down a mama and her cubs. I'm more than happy to talk to you now!" Vexar sarcastically said.

"Do you find enjoyment in that druid?" One of the male drows asked. He was promptly slapped across the face by the women for even speaking at such a time.

"When I'm taunted and goaded by the mama and her cubs, then yes, I do find enjoyment in it." Vexar's voice slowly rose as he drew his rapier.

* * *

Reenix and Arkinis had split from the group and were currently exploring left side of the second floor of the severed hand. They were rummaging through various tables and massive stacks of chairs at Reenix's insistence.

"There's gotta be something good in here…" Reenix murmured as she searched the drawer of a rotting desk.

Arkinis let out a long sigh; signaling that she had given up. "Reenix… can we just go back to the others? There's clearly nothing here…"

"Fine… you're a quitter though; someone who really wanted the treasure would have kept searching." Reenix explained.

It was then that both women heard a crackling sound from a decent distance. Reenix expressed a state of confusion as she ran to one of the broken windows.

"I only know one man that wears that cloak..." Reenix breathed before running towards the stairs with Arkinis close behind her.

Arkinis pulled her bow off of her back and messily knocked an arrow in the midst of her run behind Reenix. "What was he doing?" Arkinis inquired.

"Let's just say he seems to be good at picking fights!" Reenix answered as she practically jumped down the stairs.

* * *

Moments earlier, Vexar stared at the males that had each drawn a crossbow and the women unhooked her whip from her belt. Vexar was not surprised by the weapons; his knowledge of drow had led him to know that they were standard weaponry in drow culture.

Hearing the trigger of crossbow of the right drow click, Vexar brought his rapier up to the right side of his body and he practically surprised himself when he split through the metal tip of bolt and sliced it in half. Vexar ignored the other two drow and sprinted toward the right drow that had begun reloading his crossbow. The moment the drow looked up; he received a swift kick to the ribcage, and subsequently lost his life to a thrust through the neck.

The strike of the women's whip barely missed Vexar and struck a tree behind him, resulting in multiple falling branches. One branch in particular broke in half; making a loud snapping noise. Vexar pushed past the whip wielding harlot and barely ducked under the crossbow bolt that was fired at him. After the strike of his blade, the lifeless body seemed to be stuck in slow motion until it finally fell to the ground.

Vexar felt the eight-headed whip crack against his back, though it didn't hurt; it merely stung slightly. He felt his heart beating in the back of his head; he could barely hear the drow female scream through the mighty noise. The colors around him distorted, drained of all hues except black and red. He could hear himself growling like a rabid animal and his eyes fixed on the drow women when he picked his head up.

He could barely see Arkinis and Reenix from the corner of his right eye, although he paid no mind to them. Vexar ran towards the drow woman who now had an arrow in her left shoulder. Ignoring the protests from Arkinis and Reenix, Vexar grabbed the women by the arm and shoved her into the ground at the base of a nearby tree.

Reenix screamed as she watched the tip of Vexar's right boot meet the woman's horrified face. Neither Reenix nor Arkinis could count how many times the boot met the dark flesh, many of the kicks landing after the women had clearly left the mortal plane. Vexar finally finished, looking satisfied with his work; he let out a demonic and twisted laugh.

"Stop this right now! You're better than this and you know it, Vexar!" Arkinis exclaimed

Vexar seemed to dominantly constrict into Arkinis' direction, while barely moving his feet. He wore a sadistic grin and bloodshot eyes.

Arkinis slowly walked over towards to Vexar, treating him like a wild animal. She stared him down, taking note of how his eyes barely moved. She stood about two feet from Vexar and continued to study him. She took further note of his gritted teeth even with his grin and the slight shake his right hand carried as it rested on the hilt of his rapier. Arkinis could hear Reenix shushing someone; she assumed the others had heard the commotion.

"Everything's going to be-" Arkinis was cut off when Vexar brought his rapier to her throat. She couldn't help but shake slightly; similar to the way Vexar's hand shook.

Vexar dropped the black steel weapon as he low growling turned into a breathless gasp for air. Vexar gripped the right side of his hair, digging into his scalp slightly.

"I… I SHALL NOT BE CONTROLLED, FATHER!" Vexar screamed as he grasped the necklace that still hung from his neck. The necklace broke with an audible snap as Vexar angrily threw it to the ground. The amulet fell to the ground and shattered into 3 pieces. Vexar let out another shout; clearly still angered with himself. He cleared his throat as he attempted to compose himself.

"I apologize; my actions were unjust and uncalled for. I hope you can understand that I would never intentionally hurt you." Vexar explained.

Reenix couldn't hide her smug smile as she walked over towards Vexar. "Soooooo Mr. Grumpy, whats daddy gone and done from beyond the grave?" Reenix spoke as he playfully punched Vexar in the arm. She received as collective groan the rest of the party when she punched his broken arm.

Vexar let out a long groan, "I don't know… he linked to the necklace somehow." Vexar explained as he picked up the pieces.

"Could it still be used?" Elaria asked out of curiosity.

"Perhaps, if it was purified, that might kill whatever my part of him my father put into it." Vexar started "Though, even so, I'm not sure I'd like to use it even after that; he almost made me kill Arkinis!"

Arkinis took careful note of Vexar's words. "Wait, wait, wait… he didn't have anything to do with the drow women?"

Vexar closed his eyes somberly and exhaled deeply. "That action was a conscious decision on my behalf…"

Everyone else seemed to be equally shocked as they all exchanged glances. Vexar sat down on a log from a nearby fallen tree; based on the state of it, it had fallen month's earlier.

"It's like… I'm afraid of myself, I'm afraid that I'm going to go crazy and kill somebody." Vexar began.

"I've become so disrespectful and vile." Vexar paused "Do you remember what I called that woman in the ruins?"

Vexar received weary glances from the five people that stood in front of him. He shoved the broken amulet into a pouch that was attached to his black leather belt and stretched as he stood up from the rotted log.

"I'm going to be completely honest with you all… I'm fallen; have been since we left those ruins." Vexar revealed. He received slightly more surprised reviews from Arkinis, Hitar and Rickul, who, unlike Elaria and Reenix, had ways to follow or they could become fallen as well.

To become fallen meant that a holy individual had fallen out of faith with their God, in Vexar's case; it was the God of nature Silvanus. A fallen Druid or any fallen individual loses use of all spells and abilities as a god won't bestow them upon a fallen worshipper. A fallen worshipper does have a chance of coming back into favor with their God but, it is a long and grueling process. The process usually requires a severe lesson or ideal to be learned.

Arkinis cleared her throat while she tugged the collar of her barely visible under shirt; obviously not knowing what to say. Fallen persons were usually not to be trusted, especially by any man or women in good faith.

Vexar shook his head to dismiss the conversation. "We might as well get this done…" Vexar muttered; he kept his eyes to the grass as he walked past Rickul and Hitar.

The group walked into the dilapidated tower, their footsteps echoing through the circle shaped floors. The chain on Arkinis' armor and the metal clanking from Hitar and Rickul's echoed much louder. Elaria, Reenix and Vexar were the only ones that could move truly silently and even so, the buckles on Vexar's boots made a slight clicking noise with every step.

"This place sounds like an empty castle." Said Reenix "Like when people walk along a marble floor to meet a king!"

Elaria couldn't hide her chuckle. "Minus the king, that's essentially what we just did."

Reenix seemed upset in a playful way as her fantasy was broken by the plain statement of facts.

"We have had some guests fill the king's hall since we were last in here." Rickul informed as he peered around the corner of the circular pillar that supported the structure of the tower.

"What are we dealing with?" Hitar asked; his hand resting of the hilt of his blade.

"Shadow orcs and quite a few of them" Rickul paused "I've counted six so far"

With those words every candle on the first floor flickered out. A rackety creak was soon followed by the slam of the main door closing.

Reenix clearly wore an annoyed expression. "What is it with every door closing behind us?"

"Is everyone all right?" Arkinis whispered.

"Yeah, yeah, mostly at least." Vexar replied as he covered his eyes. A similar feeling from outside had returned, except now his eyes were stinging like he just opened them in salt water.

Reenix noticed the way he squinted slightly after he lowered his hand. She leaned forward as she observed his eyes. They had a red tint mixed with his usual grey eyes.

"Whoa, that's weird… I've never seen or heard of a human with infravision…"


	13. 11:Forty Five Seconds

"That doesn't make any sense, not without the use of spell at least…" Elaria claimed.

"No, no, this is different" started Vexar. He had come to terms with what the pounding in his ears was. "I can hear your heartbeats."

"Impossible, no such thing has ever been heard of." Rickul retorted.

"Seriously, you and Hitar both have normal heartbeats; you're both calm, Elaria, your tense, judging by your slightly faster than normal heartbeat. Arkinis, your worried, your rapid heartbeat shows that, and Reenix…" Vexar stopped mid-sentence as he saw Reenix digging through a pile of urns. "I don't think I need to explain that one…"

"He's right… wow…" Arkinis sheepishly said.

"Their coming around the main support beam!" Reenix warned as she scurried away from the urns after a spider crawled out of one of them.

Vexar scanned through the circular ground floor. His eyes darted left to right as he watched the red silhouettes run beside both side of the center pillar. The orcs clumsily ran towards the party, shouting in their incoherent language.

"You're elfish hearing is quite keen." Vexar assured before quickly following the sliding steel that left his scabbard. "Everyone, prepare yourselves!"

The orcs finally came into full view, revealing a total nine phantom orcs. Each orc looked the same, all males and all wielding a bastard sword in their right hands. Each had the same haircut, brutish facial features, and the same deep and gravelly voice.

Hitar stood towards to right side of the entrance as three orcs ran towards him. He brought his shield up far enough to cover his entire torso. He held fast against the first blow that clashed against the shield, although, he didn't expect the second sword to go right through the scratched shield. He quickly dismissed the creature as an illusion and pushed forward with the shield. The unsuspecting Orc was stunned and shrieked with pain as the Paladins slightly weathered sword lodged in between its collar bone and neck.

Hitar looked over his shoulder, noticing that the second remaining Orc was also an illusion. "Rickul, cast dispel magic! Some of them are illusions!"

Rickul nodded after blocking a wide swing, Rickul dashed backward and clasped his hands together; while making sure he didn't cut himself on the spiked sphere that hung from the handle of his flail. He saw how the majority of them congregated towards Vexar and the three women.

"With the power of this spell I remove all unwanted magic from this vicinity… Dispel Magic!" Rickul preached as the conjured white orb flew over towards the four and fizzled and simmered into nothingness. When the light eventually faded, four orcs disappeared; leaving two still standing confused as ever.

Arkinis twirled an arrow between her middle and index finger; somewhat cockily. The string released with and audible snap as the arrow went screeching through the air. At the same time, Elaria slid her hands apart as fiery arrow released from the spells Orange-red mixture of colors flew through the air much faster then Arkinis arrow'. The left most Orc was scalded by the heat as the flame arrow hit it square in the chest. In its daze, Arkinis' arrow landed right between its grotesque eyes.

Vexar tightly gripped the hilt of his rapier, as close to the hand guard as possible. His eyes locked on the opening in its armor near its boney hip. He locked his right arm, the rapier locked with it. The Orc couldn't even let out a shout of pain before its voice turned into an incomprehensible gurgle. The recently closed door opened, shedding light into the room once again.

The two irregular un-dispelled illusions remained in the room as if statues. Reenix walked over to the still orcs; practically bouncing with every step.

"Look at these guys! Their like… Stunned by light or something…" Reenix announced. She looked away from the orcs and back at the five other adventurers.

Vexar walked back towards Arkinis and Elaria; sheathing his blade as he did so. While in his stride he noticed to statues seemingly move. Their eyes snapped open and arms began to rigidly move; like something breaking out of stone. The orc closest to Reenix brought it's sword up without a sound.

"NOOOO!" Vexar hadn't finished his warring scream before the thick sword entered Reenix's shoulder. Vexar darted towards the gruff orcs as he watched Reenix struggle ahainst them. He hastily grabbed hold of the sword as he reached them; not caring if he cut himself. Vexar ripped the blade out of the cartilage; causing Reenix to yelp in pain. He broke her away from the attackers; grabbed her right hand and began to run in front of her.

Hitar and Rickul were already prepared to tend to her when Vexar reached them. He quickly handed her to the pair and turned around instantly.

"I'll deal with our unintelligent guests!" Vexar assured as his voice grew distant from the three. He cast Sangue Fiacarre; ignoring the immeasurable pain of an incomplete channel. The released red mist traveled into the orcs eyes and it quickly dropped to the ground. It didn't make as much as a grunt before it stopped breathing on the floor.

The second orc tried to flee, running a at a slow pace. The first arrow fired from Arkinis' bow landed on the right shoulder blade. Vexar could hear Arkinis announce "Got em'" while the second arrow made an audible hiss before it landed in the nape of the orcs neck. After falling to the ground, the orcs tried to crawl to an unknown location. It's head finally fell after crawling a little over a foot.

Vexar hurried back to the rest of his companions. Reenix was now sat on the floor as Elaria attempted to wrap a clean cloth around her shoulder. Before Vexar reached the group, he was stopped by Arkinis as she called out to him while slinging her bow across her back.

"You know that wasn't your fault." Arkinis stated as she walked over to Vexar.

"What are you talking about?" Vexar questioned; genuinely confused.

"You feel responsible for what happened to Reenix. You wouldn't of let out such a hearty scream if you felt otherwise." Arkinis explained.

"Is it wrong to?" Vexar asked while he sheathed his rapier.

Arkinis went to place a hand on Vexar's left shoulder before retracting her gesture at her realization of its lower half's state.

"I apologize-" Arkinis was cut off by Vexar.

"It's fine, go ahead." Vexar assured; his eyes closed.

Arkinis slowly brought her hand up again and gently placed it on his shoulder. She noted the slight twitch in his right eye. He showed no other signs of pain, not even a grunt or slight shift in stature. She let out a long sigh before she spoke again.

"You hide the sting of pain quite well… I'd hate to think how you manage to cope…" Arkinis started. "You withstand pain that isn't yours to bear for the good of other people…"

"I'll not allow others to feel the cruelty that I have." Vexar explained as he sent her a shaky smile.

Arkinis scanned the still-unexplained burns on his pale face. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the others walking towards them.

"We'll finish this conversation later…" Arkinis whispered as she retracted her hand.

The other four finally reached them, Reenix in particular wearing a huge grin. Hitar sent her a harsh glare, knowing what she wanted to say. Reenix sighed and rolled her shoulder.

"They fixed you up pretty good, huh?" Vexar said.

"It's was the best we could do right now." Elaria replied. Reenix showed annoyance that she was the one to answer.

Rickul watched a man in cyan garb rushed up the stairs. The man was slim and had white hair, announcing his drow heritage.

"Should we give chase?" Rickul questioned, looking for the groups opinion.

"It could be an associate to those orcs, it would be wise" Hitar responded as he rolled his left shoulder.

The group exchanged nods before taking off towards the stairs. They traveled to the forth floor, following the man's coattails. They congregated to the middle of the circular room; looking in all directions to find the man. An aura of despair filled the room and within a second the light was stolen from the room again.

"Just you and me… Young one" A voice rang from seemingly every part of the room.

Vexar frantically looked around him, both in and out of the infrared spectrum. His fellow companions had disappeared from around him. He heard a ticking noise as the voice continued to speak.

"You have a gift, even if your father was too foolish to see it." The voice explained.

"What would you know of my father?" Vexar said as he walked in a circle around the support beam.

Vexar didn't receive an answer; instead he received a swift kick to the ribs. The man appeared in front of him in a swirl of purple mist and delivered the blow, causing Vexar to finch at the audible crack. The man quickly disappeared afterward, allowing Vexar to only see his red eyes.

"More then I wanted to." The man finally muttered out of the shadows.

"So… Mind telling me why I'm alone?" Vexar growled; clearly annoyed.

Once again the man appeared in a flash, striking Vexar's jaw with a high kick. Vexar let out a grunt of pain while grasping his jaw; checking to see if he needed to crack it back into place. His worries of the broken bone proved false.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" The mysterious toned voice continued.

Both remained silent for what seemed like an eternity in the dark, dusty floor. Vexar's hand now rested on the hilt of his rapier. The ticking ended as heard the warped teleport. His fist clashed against the demonic rapier. The pressure behind Vexar's neck was immense; his eyes closed as a result.

"Have you the strength to fight against what you were born to do?" The man shouted. Vexar merely grunted in response.

"Have you the fire to continue onward?" The man pressed. Vexar gritted his teeth and sharply inhaled through them.

"Have you the will to protect those you care about?" The man hissed as he pressed his fist down harder. Vexar's veins protruded from his neck slightly as he let out a long shout.

The man kneed Vexar in the lower back, sending his sprawling to the floor. Vexar attempted to roll onto his back; planning to jump up onto his feet. He only managed to roll onto his back before the man landed on his lower stomach. Vexar was punched across the face three times and twice in the middle of his chest. Vexar retaliated by grasping the man's wavy hair and yanking it harshly; a pained shout was received from it. Vexar continued to punch back, giving the man a punch of his own across the face; before the man stopped the resistance by grasping his neck. The man continued; kneeing Vexar in the groin and subsequently grasping his head and repeatedly slammed it into the ground four times. The man finished by standing up, flipping Vexar onto his back and digging his heel into Vexar's left arm at the joint.

Vexar merely lay on the floor, feeling the cool stone under him. He felt his life trickle out of the back of his head; along with the smeared portion on the floor that his face was pressed into. The pain in the lower portion of his body throbbed slowly. When the man finally spoke again his voice was distant and echoed in the ears of the young druid.

"Behind you, your companions stand bound at the wrists and encased in an arcane prison" The man paused. "You have forty five seconds to stand up… Or I will kill one of them."

Vexar writhed his aching muscles; attempting to stand. He shakily placed his right hand flatly on the floor, his entire arm shaking now. He could barely lift himself before falling to the floor again. He picked his head up; looking for anything he could use to stand. With nothing in sight, Vexar's head fell again, thumping against the floor. He could hear a shatter; he assumed it was one of the windows breaking. The horrified screams of the girls followed the shatter.

"One down… We can just keep going down the line if you like." The man nonchalantly informed.

At this point, Vexar had been slowly dragging himself to the recently remembered central beam. Reaching the beam, Vexar, with one staggering motion managed to roll himself onto his back. Bending his knees, Vexar managed to slide himself up the wall; now sitting up against it. He placed his hand on the group again and slowly attempted to pick himself up.

"10…9…8...7…6…5…4…3…2." The man counted down, now staring at Elaria. He was about to finish the deed, but stopped when Elaria gasped and looked to her left. About twenty five feet away stood Vexar. His hunched stature barely held him up as he stared at the man. The man nodded with an impressed expression before teleporting off again.

Vexar blinked and suddenly felt himself land onto the floor. He could barely hear the others prisons dissipate and their boots hit the ground as they ran towards him.

Arkinis knelt next to the incapacitated white haired man.

"Just hold on, Vexar. You'll be fine, I promise!" Arkinis assured while assessing the severity of his wounds.

"Who?" Vexar barely managed to croak.

"W-what?" Arkinis asked with a worried tone.

"Who?" Vexar paused to take a breath "WHO DID I KILL?"


	14. 12:Sad Events and Strange Bonds

The room grew silent as those still standing exchanged glances. The wind gushed through the bloodied, broken glass of the recently shattered window. Vexar shuffled slightly on the stone floor as he let out a low grunt.

"I'm waiting for an answer." Vexar reminded as he cleared his throat.

Rickul looked around a final time, receiving a nod from each one. He pushed off of the circular stone column and turned his back to the other four.

"Hitar was thrown out of a nearby window," Rickul exhaled deeply "The man possessed strange magic, spells that bind and move at will."

Vexar audibly cursed under his breath. "No chance of surviving… I'm assuming?" he asked while he scratched his head, noticeably where his head was bleeding from.

"Sadly…" Arkinis murmured as she closed her eyes. She slowly re-opened them and took note of where Vexar had scratched his head. It was directly where the man had slammed it into the floor and there wasn't a single scratch on him! The skin had healed and the blood disappeared as if the altercation had never happened. Arkinis quickly looked over the prostrate body to see that all the wounds had healed similarly to the head wound.

"What in the…" Arkinis said, utterly confused.

"Yeah… I don't really know myself…" Vexar responded to her voiced thinking.

"So… what's our next move?" Reenix asked, drawing out the second half to her first word while she looked for anything of value nearby.

"We don't a choice other than to keep going." Elaria started "His passing will not be in vain."

"Well put." Vexar grunted as he stood up and arched his back.

"Argh!" Reenix shouted as she picked up a clay pot from a nearby rotted table and threw it to the ground. "There's nothing good here!"

Rickul let out a dry chuckle before speaking. "We better help her find something before we hear about it later."

The five split across the circular floor. Arkinis once again searched closer to Reenix while Elaria and Rickul both clearly attempted to stay away from the energetic elf. Vexar walked over to where he saw the man last. He heard a crunch under his feet as he walked and slowly picked his right foot up slightly to reveal a piece of tan parchment paper. He bent over to pick it up, only to clumsily open it by flicking his wrist multiple times in an attempt to open the folds. The folds opened to reveal neatly written cursive written with black ink.

_They make towards the hand, even without the mongrel_

_I plan to attack them there, Tyris will accompany me, standing lookout_

_We've no idea of Dereth's status, but he should be fine_

_We hope to slay them all, but we will retreat if necessary_

_To you, M_

_ Fortuna_

"Status report," Vexar crumpled the paper into a ball "They're both dead."

He proceeded to throw it out of the same window Hitar was tossed out of. Another piece of paper, slightly smaller, caught Vexar's eye as it was stuck between two metal rods that originally held the glass curiosity led him to the paper, this time using his teeth to help open the folds.

_Maria_

_If you reading this… I'm not long to return to you_

_I pray that you never have to see this, but these are dangerous moves we make_

_Please take care of the two daughters we've raised._

_ My Love, Forever, Hitar_

"We still haven't found anything of value!" Reenix stomped the ground in anger as the four walked over to her.

"Here… this is pretty damn valuable in my opinion…" Vexar sighed as he handed the note to Reenix.

The paper was passed around after each had finished reading it; the effects from it clear on everyone's faces. There was a moment of silence for a minute as everyone just kept exchanging glances. The silence was broken when a hulky, skeletal apparition walked over to them.

"I apologize if I'm intruding; I was simply shocked to see a living being in the Hand after so many years." The apparition's ghostly voice spoke.

"Who are you?" Elaria questioned; her head tilting to the right slightly.

"My name is Lethais; I'm one of the few sane spirits in this tower, even Larrel himself has lost his intelligent mind." Lethais explained.

"We seek the evil that plagues the land; we were told that we could find it here." Vexar replied while he rolled his shoulder.

Lethais seemed to be lost in thought before finally thinking of an answer. "If anyone would be able to tell you, it's Larrel."

"But he's lost his mind… right?" Reenix cut in while placing the tip of her index finger on her chin.

"Exactly," Larrel started "He requires the Astrolabe to fixed, that would restore his mind."

"Could we fix it? It's probably the only way to find out our next move." Arkinis chimed in while stretching her arms over her head and yawning softly.

"The parts are scattered throughout the tower, you yourself may not be able to fix it… but either I or a spirit by the name Gelarith could." Lethais informed.

"We best get to it then." Rickul said as he walked past Lethais. He was interrupted by Lethais after walking about a foot away.

"There are empty rooms upstairs; it may be prudent for you too rest." Lethais looked at Arkinis "You all look like you could use it."

"I couldn't hurt… better safe than sorry right?" Vexar, slightly unsure of what Rickul specifically would think of it.

"Of course, a tired mind is a tired fight." Rickul answered as he turned back to walk upstairs.

The girls stood laughing at Vexar's shocked face before they all followed the Half-Orc. The floor, to what now seemed strange to the group, was fully lit. The floor split off into four different hallways, representing the four fingers of the Severed Hand. Everyone set their gear down in an open room, containing multiple chairs and tables. The girl's went to a separate room afterwards to talk, at Elaria's insistence. Rickul and Vexar both sat in the room, purposely ignoring each other until Rickul broke the silence.

"Do you know who that was?" Rickul asked as he cleaned his flail.

"No clue," Vexar muttered as he ran a whetstone across his rapier. "I sure as hell am tired of all this concerning my father."

"You really hated him didn't you?" Rickul returned as he set his flail down and looked over to Vexar.

"I dreamt of flipping the dinner table, punching him, and walking out" Vexar answered as looked at the recently sharpened blade.

"Haven't we all dreamt of flipping a table just because it seems like way to much fun?" Rickul laughed.

He simply received a breathless laugh from Vexar.

* * *

The girls sat in another room across the floor gossiping of the earlier events.

"It was so cool, yet so creepy and… borderline disturbing…" Reenix exclaimed, reference Vexar's miraculous healing.

"I think he's hiding something." Elaria sternly stated.

"Don't be like that, Elaria." Arkinis quipped "I doubt even he knows the answers to most of the questions we're all asking."

"Someone's eager to jump to his defense." Reenix said with an excited grin.

"He's always so eager to jump to our defense… look at what he did for you!" Arkinis replied while waving a hand at Reenix.

"Arkinis… stop trying to hide it!" Elaria coaxed, now wearing her own grin.

Arkinis looked at the, attempting to avoid their gaze. "I… I don't know what you're talking about!"

"You like him!" Reenix and Elaria shouted in unison. Arkinis buried her face in her hands and laid her head against the nearby table.

"If he can't see it then he's the most clueless person I've ever met." Reenix chuckled.

"I hate both of you… so much; it's not even funny…" Arkinis whispered, leading to and an outburst-ed laugh from both of the women beside her.


	15. 13:Amulet

The three girls walked into the room that Rickul and Vexar sat in. Each of their weapons sat on a table on the far left corner of the room. Vexar sat in a chair; his cloak laid over the back of it. The pieces of the amulet sat on the table in front of him. His broken arm was now properly slung with a white cloth. Dark black bags were hung under his eye's.

Reenix walked in behind Arkinis and Elaria. "Wait…" She looked around coyly "You two haven't killed each other yet?"

Vexar let out a low chuckle as he rubbed his forehead. "No, in fact he fixed my arm up."

Arkinis looked to the window behind Vexar. The night sky was clearly prevalent. "How long were we talking?" She asked while taking off her quiver and placing it on a nearby table, across from the one holding weapons.

Vexar let a long, yet not depressed sigh. "About three hours, give or take." He responded.

Elaria placed her spell-book and staff on the weapons table. She looked over to Rickul's sprawled form on the floor in a deep sleep. The candles around them flickered slightly. The warm light shone onto the walls of the rectangular room.

The girls set down all of their equipment in various different places in room. Each type was grouped, places on both various tables and the floor. Vexar continued to tentatively stare at the pieces. The five shattered pieces seemed broken perfectly, unnaturally so. He had stared at these pieces for the time to girls were talking, and nothing!

"You're not tired?" Arkinis asked, even though she knew the answer.

He looked over his shoulder. "Of course I am, but I never sleep much anyway, so…"

"Suit yourself…" Arkinis matter-of-factly responded as she laid down on the bedroll she previously rolled out onto the floor.

Vexar returned to the five pieces. He could visibly see an energy flowing in each piece. A slight heat emanated from each individual.

"This doesn't make sense, this was given to him by my mother. His wizardry powers would never be strong enough for something like a spiritual link." Vexar muttered to himself. "Unless there's more to this amulet."

Vexar slid the pieces across the table, and back into their circular form. They shouldn't have broken with a throw against grass! However, by a string of dumb luck, the pieces formed together with a click. The circle sat as it was before being shattered; the gold chain magically materializing behind it.

"No- there's a purpose for this, it wouldn't de-attach for no reason." Vexar whispered in a surprised tone as he picked up the amulet slightly.

He pressed the slightly protruding center fragment. The piece pressed in as the four surrounding pieces unlocked and fell back onto the table.

Vexar grabbed one of the curved pieces. "These fit into something… apart from the amulet at least." He realized. His eyes darted over to the table holding the weapons; specifically to his rapier.

"I'm an idiot!" Vexar harshly murmured to himself as he stood. He stepped carefully to avoid waking his sleeping companions; even if all but Arkinis had proven to sleep like rocks.

He grabbed the fittingly demonic rapier and brought it back to his seat. Each piece fit into the hilt of the sword. The circular piece fit into the bottom of the hilt. A final click of the last piece being fitted caused the blade to surge with energy. A red flame enveloped the steel, spreading an ominous light into the room. The magical light crackled. He quickly took the pieces out to further avoid waking the others. The flame and light diminished to leave a once again dark room.

He stepped from the chair and onto an empty bedroll, although he hadn't noticed the watching eyes of the one who wasn't actually sleeping.

The sun barely shone in through the window above him as Vexar sat up from the bedroll he slept on. Unsurprisingly, he was the last asleep and the first to wake. He slept in his gear, caring not about personal comfort.

The rest awoke within the hour and met in the circle outside of their room after each gathered their things. Vexar specifically kept the pieces of the amulet broken.

"So!" Reenix chirped while she clapped her hands once "Who's gonna go get what?"

"We should search the fingers of the hand for pieces of the astrolabe. Splitting up would make this go faster." Elaria stated while running a hand through her hair.

"I'll go alone in the right-most finger. If I get in trouble, I'll come find one of you." Rickul explained as he took off with no one questioning him.

Reenix quickly sprang forward and stood next to Elaria; winking at Arkinis as she did so. "Elaria and I will take the left-most finger." She said as she playfully slung her arm across Elaria's shoulders. A tsk came from Elaria as the two departed up the large stairs.

Vexar turned to Arkinis. "Guess we that the one in the middle of those two." He breathed with a small shoulder shrug.

The staircase that walked up mirrored the steps of the other fingers. The long, wide stone stairs were decrepit, and looked as if no one had used them in years. The stairs led to a closed wooden door. Vexar opened the door slowly; each stood on the opposite side of the door against the wall. The room revealed many tortured spirits, all conversing about horrific past events.

"Looks to be about twelve of them. They're definitely armed." Arkinis observed as she looked at Vexar.

"Yeah…" Vexar whispered back while looking for an opening to attack. His eyes darted up to the chandelier that hung from the ceiling; directly above three spirits. "Shoot the chain of the chandelier" He ordered.

"Are you sure?" Arkinis asked while she pulled an arrow from her quiver.

"Now." Vexar simply growled.

Arkinis pulled the string back, before quickly stepping into the doorway and firing. The arrow clashed with the rusted chain. The chandelier crashed to the ground seconds later, crushing three spirits under it.

"Keep going!" Vexar shouted as he drew his rapier and dashed into the room.

Vexar was immediately met with two shadows. He feigned a downward thrust; only to cut the shadow on the right in the stomach. He blade clashed against the sword of the left one from a mid-section stab. His arm twisted as he kicked upward; hitting the spirit in the chin. The other shadow jumped to his feet, only to receive a stab to his chest. The blade twisted, before being pulled out and slashed across its neck, killing it.

Vexar stumbled against a table after receiving a push from the still living first shadow. He retaliated by grabbing a nearby chair and smashing it into the shadow elf. His blade followed, slashing across the chest, and thrusting into the right eye.

He heard the groan of two shadows behind him as they fell to the floor. He saw Arkinis with three arrows knocked at once.

Arkinis gasped as she saw three shadows casting a spell. "Put the gems in your sword!" She yelled as she released to arrows.

"How the hell?" Vexar decided to disregard his question as he pulled the gems out of his pocket. Once in place, the blade was once again enveloped in fire. He pointed the sword to the shadow priests. A shot of fire shot from the sword and exploded in front of them. He gestured the blade three more times, each firing another shot of fire. The priest lie dead.

Arkinis nailed the last of two with an arrow to the head, as Vexar charged forward and ran his blade through the shadow spirits stomach. The two let out a collective sigh of relief.

Vexar was the first to walk over. "Talk." He commanded.

Arkinis gulped heavily. "W-what?"

"Talk." He bellowed again.


	16. 14:Progression?

Reenix fit her blades into their respective scabbards. "That went pretty well, huh?" She breathed heavily.

"If you getting caught while sneaking is constituted as "well" then yes, extremely well." Elaria replied in clear annoyance as she wiped her brow.

"Excuse me for trying to save us some trouble." Reenix said as she sauntered over to a now broken table.

Unsurprisingly, the room was devoid of any life and the room's disastrous condition had most likely been ignored by the spirits that resided there now. Reenix lifted a half of the table with a grunt, leaning it up against a nearby cobblestone wall. A metal contraption laid on the dirt covered under it. Reenix picked it up, only to have it snatched out of her hands by Elaria.

"This is certainly a piece of the astrolabe." Elaria confirmed her theory.

"Of course it is," Reenix walked past her to the door. "It's the only thing in this room that could be; you're not wise for knowing what common sense is."

Her returned annoyance was duly noted.

Rickul's flail whipped through the air, slamming down on the chest of a recently knocked down spirit. His shield-bearing arm swung to his left, colliding with another battle ready apparition. The spirit clenched its face in pain; leading to a similar fate, with his after-life ending with a blow to the head.

Rickul looked around him; six spirit forms had turned to nothing. "Six for six and not a scratch on my armor."

He stood in the circular connecter of six rooms. One room held the stairs, while four of them held beds and other living furnishes. One room in particular had a working station, one used for making potions. Rickul glanced into each room, most showing nothing of any value in the form of dirty and torn pillow cases and sheets.

"If there's a piece to this astrolabe anywhere," Rickul stepped into the room with a potion station. "It's in here."

Most of the drawers in the musty room held nothing, or simply pieces of dust. However, one red wood drawer opened to reveal a metal device, fitted with cogs and various different metals.

"Well, I'll be damned." Rickul muttered at the sight of it.

The drawer slammed shut, the wood nearly breaking from the force, and Rickul was out of the room.

Reenix and Elaria found Vexar and Arkinis in the hall outside the room they used last night. Both pairs attempted to make sense of the parts, to no success. It didn't help when Rickul arrived with the third piece. Lethias pointed them in the direction of where Larrel's shade resided. The trek to the top of the tower revealed a large open room, dilapidated like any other in the tower. The astrolabe sat to the right under a large window.

"Who are you?" A spirit next to the astrolabe called out.

"You're Gelarith." Vexar responded abruptly while walking forward. "Here are the pieces to fix this machine."

The three pieces were placed in front of him on the floor. Gelarith looked quickly. "Where's the fourth?" He quickly asked.

The party looked to each other in confusion. "You've got to be kidding me." Vexar shouted as he walked towards the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Arkinis shouted to him.

"I'm going to get the last piece!" Vexar yelled as he turned around at the top of the stairs.

"Then I'm going with you then!" Arkinis screamed back as she stepped forward.

"No! I don't need an obnoxious and annoying craven breathing down my neck!" Vexar responded as he bolted down the stairs.

"What the hell happened between you two?" Rickul asked.

Vexar climbed up the staircase of the last, unexplored tower. He came to a room with two cages and a female spirit in front of them. He stopped when he was going up the second flight of stairs.

"Excuse me?" The spirit spoke "May I ask a favor of you?"

Vexar turned around; still standing on the steps. "Go ahead."

"A group of warriors I used to command reside in to tower above. They've been corrupted over many years. I assume you'll have to fight them no matter what, would you might end their torment on my behalf?" She finished.

Vexar quickly pondered the idea. "I don't see why not."

Vexar continued up the stairs, and quickly found out how many soldiers the spirit commanded. There were at least fifteen of them; groups wield a bow while many others held a blade.

"What have I gotten myself into?" Vexar asked himself as he crouched down to hopefully avoid sight.

The spirits stood completely still, practically emulating statues. Vexar questioned the peculiar activities as no other spirit had acted in such a fashion. The realization hit Vexar like a poison-tipped arrow. They had already found him.


	17. 15:Sign to Come

An arrow ripped into Vexar's shoulder, while four others barely missed him. A numbing pain shot down his arm as he tumbled behind a pile of broken wood. He pulled his rapier from its scabbard and rose to face ten sword-wielding spirits.

"I might be young," Vexar grabbed the token of his necklace "but I'm not so naïve to think I could win that fight."

The adrenaline surged as Vexar opened to door to his altered form. His swords thrust into his enemies, each crumbling effortlessly. However, the reason behind the thrusts changed. It went from a necessity or justice, to pure wicked enjoyment.

Blood oozed from the bloodless, ethereal elves. Their final, non-existent words rang like a sweet symphony from the words most talented bard. Everything before his cross from humanity disappeared, becoming unimportant. He grinned to himself as his blades ran through the final standing spirit.

His form reverted to that of a human. His thoughts from his stint as a blood-thirsty, weapon-wielding maniac stayed with him. Vexar reflected upon himself, unsure of what he saw.

Vexar grunted. "Not important right now…". The final piece of the astrolabe sat on the floor, covered in pieces of wood shavings. He turned to look at the large staircase. "Perhaps I get to break good news to someone for once." He breathed.

"I laid your soldiers to rest." Vexar said as he walked down the stairs.

Kaylessa looked up from her bow. "I must thank you," Kaylessa let out a short sigh. "They were nothing more shells of their former selves."

"They were quick to engage in an altercation." Vexar told as he walked over to the spirit.

"Yes. I have but one more request of you, if you would hear it." Kaylessa spoke in a somber tone.

Vexar merely cocked an eyebrow.

"With my troop defeated, only one stands. I would ask that you deliver me to them." Kaylessa said.

"Your sure of this?" Vexar looked at the spirit, seeing no chance of changing her mind. He drew he rapier. "At least put up a fight."

The string of her bow pulled back. "I intend to."

"So, things got pretty heated between you two?" Rickul asked.

"Yeah. For whatever reason, he thinks that everyone is against him!" Arkinis replied, still angered.

"It might be wise to let it go for now." Elaria advised. "No need to get tensions flaring."

Everyone looked to the stairs as Vexar raced up with the piece of the astrolabe in one hand and a visibly magical bow in the other. He handed the bow to Arkinis and dropped the metal piece next to the others without so much as a word.

"Finally." Gelarith picked up the pieces. "Let's see here…"

The final piece locked into place as the astrolabe began to spin again. A voice spread across the room, practically as soon as the astroblabe twirled.

"W-what? Oh, I apologize but, what happened?" The voice asked.

"You went kinda crazy when astrolabe broke." Reenix replied.

"Ah, I see. My name is Larrel, I founded the hand. What are you here for?" Larrel questioned.

"Arundel, a druid from Kuldahar said you could find the source of the evil that plagues the town using the hearthstone gem." Elaria explained while Rickul walked over and handed the gem to Larrel.

"Hmm… The powers still strong in this gem." Larrel started. "The energy points to Dorn's Deep."

"That's our next destination?" Arkinis said in response.

"If you plan to root the evil at its source. I could teleport you there if you wish." Larrel finished.

"Any objections?" Rickul asked, nodding to Larrel shortly afterwards.

The cool air breezed across the snow-covered ground. The blue-hued energy Larrel used to transport the adventurers slowly dispersed into the same colored sky above them.

"I'm surprised that we all actually made it." Vexar remarked, looking around at the barren place they were dropped at.

"This clearly isn't Dorn's Deep, we must be nearby." Arkinis theorized.

The group turned a corner of solid rock from the mountains that cornered them on all other sides. Almost immediately, a voice began to shout at them.

"You halt!" The voice shouted. The voice came from an Orange-skinned, stocky orog.

"Uhhhhhhh… Greetings?" Reenix shrugged, completely unsure of what to say.

"You trespass on orog territory." The deep, gravely voice of the continued.

"We never intended to trespass." Rickul replied, trying to reason with the historically stubborn race of creatures.

"No matter. You die." The orog drew his bastard sword.

Two more orogs appeared at the top of the hill the vocal orog stood on. Each held a similar sword, the force from each of their mitt-shaped hands seemingly threatening to crush the hilt.

"Time to go to work, ladies and gentleman!" Vexar shouted as he ran towards the orogs; Rickul and Reenix closely behind him. A flaming bolt shot from Elaria's fingertips, hitting an orog in the forehead. The burning forehead of the orog grew when it received a blow to the head from Rickul's flail, and a swift kick from Vexar, followed by a stab to the lower back by Reenix, sending it to the vote. Arkinis' arrow flew with five bolts of magical energy, all hit another orog simultaneously. Vexar's rapier stabbed into it's chest, while another arrow landed in its right eye. Reenix wiped the blood from her brow, retaliating by slashing its sword arm, while Rickul forced it to the ground with a heavy push. Reenix forced a blade through its neck.

Arkinis let go of the arrow she had knocked. "That's a wonderful sign of what's to come."

"Not the greatest, that's for sure." Rickul commented afterward.

They all looked to an opening the led underground, a faint light emanating from it.


	18. 16:Out of Line

The stone corridor lead to a dim blue light, emanating from the largely overgrown mushrooms of the same color. Orange light bled from small alcoves into the huge rock room, the stone paths cut perfectly. A large, ornate statue of a two men stood clearly visible on its raised rock platform, bridges of the same material gave passage to it. A tower stood on the same platform, only a few strides away.

Vexar walked in last, seeing to cave of Dorn's Deep. "Damn, that's an unexpected sight."

A silence washed over them all as each of them stared aimlessly. Suddenly, Reenix shot a glare beside herself, her eyes set on the mushrooms. "Did anyone else hear that?" She asked.

Vexar's eyes almost painfully shifted over to the infrared spectrum. The illuminated, hulking figures moved towards them silently. Their bodies somewhat resembled a human figure but, it was covered with fungus and spores trickled off of them. A mushroom sat on top of long, menacing faces like a hat.

"What the hell is that?" Vexar shouted as he drew his sword and pointed it towards the figures.

"That's a myconid!" Elaria yelled back. Her hands twirled in intricate patterns, a ball of fire launched from her hand and exploded directly in front of the four myconids. Each suffered the pain in silence, only flinching as they were exposed to the extreme heat.

"No use in wasting more time!" Rickul shouted as he jumped down a small slope, with Vexar and Reenix close behind him.

Arkinis released the grasp on her string, the arrow barely missing the front-most myconid. Its burn face leered over to her, anger obvious in its blank face. It barely managed to toss a grey orb of energy towards her before Rickul slammed into it with his shield, flooring it onto its back instantly. The heel of Vexar's boot crashed into its face, before Reenix thrust her blade into its abdomen. Sparks danced into the air as lighting ricocheted from each of the myconids. Two fell lifelessly onto the floor, while the last swung wildly at Reenix, hitting her in the chest. Vexar thrust at the vulnerable myconid and landed in the neck, killing it.

"That, as they say, is tha-" Vexar screeched in pain as an arrow pierced the side of his abdomen. He looked up at Arkinis, jabbing a finger at her while speaking. "That better of been an accident!" Another arrow raced through the air as Vexar dived forward, narrowly avoiding the steel tip. "What the hell are you doing?"

Vexar picked himself up and pressed against the deepest point next to the slope, barely hiding himself from Arkinis. Rickul soon landed next to him, clear confusion on his face.

"I didn't think she could be this mad at you!" Rickul said in a dry tone, clearly annoyed.

Elaria's voice was barely heard above them. "She's not _that_ mad at you! One of the myconids must have confused her!"

"Oh goddamn…" Vexar muttered, now sharing the same tone as Rickul. Vexar's rapier ended up in Rickul's hands as he saw him run up the slope with his cloak in hand.

Vexar bolted towards the confused ranger. Her eyes followed his cloak as it rose into the air. Vexar clenched his fist, just before it came up and collided with the left side of Arkinis' face. She fell onto the floor, clearly knocked into her senses as her hand went the side of her face. The arrow landed on the ground as Vexar walked over to grab his cloak.

"Was that really necessary?" Reenix asked while she jogged over to the clearly shocked Arkinis, helping her up.

Vexar pulled his cloak over his head before taking his rapier from Rickul. "Solved the problem, didn't it?" He quickly brushed off the event as if it never happened. "So, what's the plan? We'll be here forever if we go into these caves one by one."

"We could split up again; I've seen three caves since we've been here." Elaria told while she walked over to Rickul and Vexar.

"Alright, how about you and Reenix go check out the cave next to the mushrooms, Rickul and Arkinis' will go to the one under the statue, and I'll go to the one on the ridge above the mushrooms." Vexar planned.

"Fine with me." Rickul replied plainly as he crossed his arms.

"Let's get to it then…" Arkinis said as she joined everyone with Reenix.

Each stepped forward, excepted Vexar, who looked at the small ridge leading to the brightly illuminated cave. His boots tapped under the rocks as he met the wall behind the ridge. He back pressed against the cold stone. He sidled slowly along the wall, nearly falling halfway. His fate was clearly seen as he barely managed to rebalance himself. A medium-sized gap stood wide open just before the large platform to the cave. Vexar rolled following the jump; brushing himself off as he stood up.

The short corridor seemed to wind endlessly, until Vexar stopped at the sound of voices. While Vexar could barely hear the voices, they were clearly speaking basically, lacking fluidity and clarity. The hallway opened up quickly, a huge piece of the stone wall missing. The creatures revealed to be of the same breed from outside. They wandered aimlessly in their small cave, as if looking for purpose.

"There's no way those things could cross that ridge…" Vexar muttered to himself, questioning how the bulky creatures sat in the cave at all. He counted four of them as he stood barely out of sight.

The last piece of the amulet fit into the rapier. Vexar charged out of the passage, a bolt of fire striking the small, coal filled pit in the center. Flames rose, shocking the un-expecting orogs; another shot out before the orog's eyes even adjusted, singeing ones chest. Vexar's boot landed in the center of the burn mark, making the orog screech in agony. Vexar barely managed to turn around and lash fire at a second, angrily approaching orog. Now behind the orog, Vexar crossed his blade down, quickly striking the orog in the back. It lurched forward, close to the first. Another shot rang out, bursting to two into flame as they crumbled to the ground.

Vexar landed against the nearest wall as the ignored orog's both slammed into him, seemingly at the same time. His back, luckily hit the wall, allowing him to roll to the side, barely avoiding the slash from the ceiling of the orog's bastard sword. He attempted to slash the attacker, only for it to be blocked by the second. Vexar attempted to stab under the opposing sword, only to once again be stopped. His airway to air stopped as an orange mitt wrapped around his neck. His feet lifted off of the ground, his eye's meeting the stern face of the orog. The two started each other down, only to have the match of will broken as Vexar brought he foot to the chest of the orog, managing to kick off.

Screams raced through the air as an arrow landed in the neck of an orog. Vexar's gaze didn't shift, knowing the answer. The nose of his boot met the chin of the last remaining orog, before the tip of his blade and an arrow plunged into it at the same time.

"Guess I was just in time." The familiar voice of Arkinis spoke.

Vexar looked over his shoulder, to see a bruise forming on her face. Guilt rang through him. "Yeah… guess you did."

"You know how these things go in here?" Arkinis asked as she walked over the look at the dead monsters.

A humming sound rumbled from Vexar. "They were probably trapped here." He started, his eyes found a half-eaten corpse of an orog. "That confirms it. They wouldn't resort to cannibalism unless they were extremely desperate."

Arkinis watched as Vexar slowly unwrapped the sling his arm was in. "What are you doing?"

Vexar managed to move is arm slightly. "Don't worry about it, just sit down."

Arkinis sat down, albeit reluctantly, closer to the fire. Vexar brought his hands up, close to her face. Her eyes forced themselves closed at the blue light that came from his hands. The light slowly faded, her eyes opening with its disappearance. A smile appeared on his face. "Sorry."

Reenix's short sword stabbed in between the orcs ribs, as Elaria threw minute meteors. One killing Reenix's target, the other weakening another so Reenix could slash the orc across the orcs neck. The final of the eight orcs fell.

Reenix looked at the wound on Elaria's arm. "That's not too bad, right?"

Elaria grunted un-charateristically. "I'll live." Her tone lead to the belief the she was more upset that she got hit at all.

Reenix instantly started scavenging through the small camp encased in stone walls. The cave held a nearly identical appearance to the orog's, only slightly small. "Awesome! That means you can help me look for something good!"

"You're kidding?" Elaria breathlessly asked.

Reenix merely laughed as a result.

Rickul looked up at the two towering ettin above him. Huge clubs held in their hands, rough, ragged clothes barely fit onto their large mid sections.

Rickul backed towards the exit slowly as the ettin stomped forward. "I might be good, but I'm not that good."

Rickul's armor clanked with every stride, Reenix and Elaria clearly visible from their cave, Vexar and Arkinis were both crossing the ridge. Vexar caught Arkinis as she made the jump to the thin platform.

"We've got some trouble!"


End file.
